A Rogue's Chance
by Starzgirl
Summary: Sequel. Beka tries to avoid Rosto's advances after the kiss they had shared in which she had responded. Meanwhile, a new Deputy Provost has taken over Port Caynn and more and more Port Caynn Rats have been entering Corus...B/R. POST-BLOODHOUND.
1. Liberties Taken

**Disclaimer (applies to all chapters): I do not own any characters, places, or objects created by Tamora Pierce. Oh, how I wish I did.**

**A/N: Finally, I've gotten the first chapter of the sequel up!! This is a sequel to my other fic ****A Rogue's Gamble**** and picks up a few weeks after the last chapter of that fic. I recommend you read that one before you begin this one if you haven't already. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Liberties Taken**

* * *

Gods above!

Never afore had she met such a relentless, frustrating cove in all her days! Mayhap he was the Rogue, but that did not give him the freedom to do whatever he wanted- especially around her. Why, ever since she had returned his kiss all those weeks ago, Rosto the Piper had gotten it into that nob of his that he was now free to take liberties around her. And liberties they were! He flirted, teased, found reasons to touch her…

But the worst thing of all was his frequent attempts to kiss her again. Beka had yet to allow him to do so, but then again she also didn't think he tried too hard. It was almost as if he liked it when she scolded and evaded his reach. He would grin that slow smile of his and laugh. Surely he had taken too many knocks to the head, the cracked looby.

"What do you say to some supper, Cooper? My stomach's growlin' like a bear."

Beka agreed with Tunstall. He still called her Cooper though he had been her partner now for the last few months. It didn't matter anyway; she still called him Tunstall as well. Old habits die hard, or so her Granny Fern always told her.

The two of them remained in companionable silence as they made their way to the Mantel and Pullet, the eatinghouse popular with many Dogs. Besides stopping two attempts at thievings- which were hardly attempts since both times the filchers hadn't even gotten their ticklers on the goods before either Tunstall or Beka approached them with batons out- the way to the eatinghouse was quiet. It was nearing Midwinter and anyone that had any kind of shelter was not foolish enough to be out on such cold nights. The Dogs were allowed a couple more layers to their uniforms to protect them against the chill, but it was not much since they needed to be free to move easily and quickly. Therefore, Beka tried her best not to shiver against the cold air. Her attempt didn't last long.

Seeing her shiver, Tunstall grinned a toothy smile. "You should've taken the jacket."

Beka turned and glared at her large partner. Now that they were partners, she didn't have as many qualms about doing so. Besides, he seemed to revel in bringing up this topic whenever he was in a playful mood- which he was rarely _not_ in, seeing as how it was Tunstall she was referring to.

"He's got stores of clothes, Cooper. He wouldn't give it if it was needed by someone else. Can hardly say as I blame him, as he said, your lips _are_ practically blue."

She scowled at the memory. Tonight was the night that she and Tunstall collected the Happy Bags from the Court of the Rogue. It was also one of the coldest nights they've had since last winter. At first it had been a relief to get indoors. The Dancing Dove was well-kept and, Rosto made sure of it, fires in the hearths well-fed. Everyone inside had looked as comfortable as could be- from young children off the streets seeking warmth inside the Dove to the many doxies who sought out warm embraces as well, to Rosto who sat in his chair in a simple shirt and breeches.

"Well this looks cozy," Tunstall had remarked upon entering the Dove. "Here they say rushers have a hard life, and yet we're the one's doing an honest day's work and freezing our tails off."

Beka couldn't help but reluctantly agree. She shivered as she dusted off some snow from her shoulders.

Rosto had, of course, seen them when they walked through the door but waited until they had reached the place where he sat before he said, "Feel free to take a seat here by the hearth. I wouldn't want my two favorite Dogs to freeze."

Cutting in before Tunstall could agree or not, Beka said, "There's no need. We're perfectly fine."

"Fine?" Rosto had raised his eyebrows as an amused smile tugged at his lips. "Your lips are practically blue, love."

Unnerved by the way his eyes had then fallen to her lips, she muttered hotly, "I'm not your 'love' and my lips are none of your concern."

He had raised his eyes then to hers, a grin spreading over his face. His eyes glittered as they held hers. Finally, he had said, "Perhaps not, but I do know of a way to warm you."

Unknowingly, her eyes had widened with his words and a small flush came to her cheeks. She had opened her mouth to reply but nothing had come out.

Taking obvious amusement in her lack of words, Rosto had chuckled before waving a maid to his side. She disappeared as soon as he had whispered something in her ear.

Meanwhile, two burly rushers had appeared with the week's Happy Bag and had placed it before Tunstall. They had been about to leave, Beka all-too-happily and Tunstall somewhat reluctantly, when Rosto had stopped them. The maid had reappeared with a small bundle in her hands, which she had then handed over to Rosto. After thanking her, he had turned back to Tunstall and Beka. "Here," he had said, holding out what Beka had then realized was a quilted jacket. "Take this as an addition to your Happy Bag."

Beka had then begun to protest, but Rosto had already thrown the garments- there were two she realized- into Tunstall's already accepting hand. She scowled at her partner as he had thanked Rosto, already putting on the jacket that was meant to fit him. He had then tried to give the other to Beka, but she wouldn't take it.

Rosto had smiled with good-humor when the two Dogs had left, laughing- Beka knew- at her refusal to take the jacket.

Gods curse that man, she thought now as they walked to the Mantel and Pullet. And curse my stubbornness, she added as the cold wind hit her face and vastly under protected body. As much as she hated to admit, that jacket was sounding better and better the farther they walked.

* * *

Rosto was still chuckling after Beka and Tunstall had left the Dove with the Happy Bag, one of them with a new coat on while the other walked out stubbornly into the cold. Knowing Beka, she wouldn't put on the jacket he had offered her if Mithros himself told her to. The mot was too stubborn for her own good. He saw how her body shivered from the cold when she walked through the door, yet she refused to take the jacket simply because he had offered it to her.

He smiled. He liked a stubborn mot but Beka was taking it a little too far. He wished she would have taken the jacket. Although he could indeed think of more pleasant ways to warm her- like a variety of ways to warm those lips of hers and cease her shivering- giving her a jacket seemed the only, if far less desirable, option.

As his thoughts once again turned to the other ways in which he would most like to warm her- starting by kissing those blue lips of hers, and blue they were- he then found himself thinking back to the last kiss they had shared on the stairs outside her rooms. He had the memory vividly stored in his sharp memory. She had never kissed him back before and he had frozen like a statue the moment he had felt her lips respond to his touch. Mithros above! Like he _could_ ever forget such a moment!

Sadly, ever since, she hadn't let him near enough to kiss her again. Instead of sulking, however, Rosto found the thought oddly amusing. He had pondered over it many times and he had made up many theories as to why she wouldn't let him kiss her again, and many of his reasons looked in his favor. If only he could kiss her again to know for sure. _Or_, somehow, get Beka to kiss _him_…

"I don't know what you're smiling about," said Aniki, sitting down next to him, "it looks like it's gonna be a mighty cold winter."

"It can't be any colder than Scanra," Rosto shrugged, his mind elsewhere.

Aniki looked at him and grinned, her smile as deadly looking as one of her many blades. "I wasn't speaking of the weather." She nodded toward the door Beka and Tunstall had just left through.

Rosto glanced over into eyes that sparkled with wicked amusement. Then he reached into his belt and pulled out one of his knives and handed it to her hilt-first. "It needs sharpening," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

Aniki laughed as she took the blade and thrust it into her own belt. "As do your dealings with mots it seems," she grinned.

His grin widening, Rosto chuckled. "Mayhap, mayhap not," he said, recalling the way Beka's eyes had widened when he said he knew of a way to warm her. Obviously, she had not been thinking of a jacket either, and the thought had clearly flustered her. On the other hand, the thought pleased Rosto to no end…

* * *

**A/N: Okay well there it is the first chapter of a new story!! Let me know what you thought!**

**And by the way, for those of you that don't already know, Rowena of Naxen and I have started a Beka/Rosto community and forum here on fanfiction. The community has a collection of Beka/Rosto centered fics that you can look through, and the forum is a place to discuss the pairing of Dog and Rogue that we'd all like to see happen!**

**Since FF doesn't allow me to post the links here, I can send you the links if you're interested. Otherwise, you can go to the forum and/or community pages to find them. They're both titled 'Beka and the Rogue'.**

***Also, Aretina and I have begun a Kel/Dom forum as well (My favorite pairing as is probably obvious from my other fics haha) and you're invited to check that out as well:**

**It's titled 'All Things DOM' and can also be found on the forum page. Again, if you'd like I can send you the link if you want. I hope to see you there! :D**


	2. A Rat from Port Caynn

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I tried to update before, but FF has been running weirdly all week. Not to mention the category changes…Plus I've been busy with the forums, writing, and just enjoying life :D**

**So without further ado, here's chapter two! (Hah that rhymed :P)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Rat from Port Caynn**

* * *

The days leading up to and past Midwinter were much busier than the Dogs had expected. Despite the holiday, when the markets filled with folk and the streets of Corus became more crowded during the day, the streets were usually scarce of people in the cold winter weather after the sun set over the city.

However, this Midwinter, Evening Watch's duty was far from leisurely. The days passed as quickly as a foist could lift a purse off a nobleman's horse.

"Mithros' Shield," Tunstall cried one night as he tossed aside a heated cove in a tavern fight as Beka booted another one out the door, "these tosspots are comin' out of the woodwork!"

Beka couldn't help but agree. In the duration of those winter weeks around Midwinter, a lot of rough coves and mots seemed to have flooded into Corus of a sudden to cause trouble for the Dogs. Tunstall, Beka and the other hard-working Dogs didn't mind it as it made their shifts more lively, but nonetheless, they all considered it odd for it to _be_ so lively.

When Beka would return home from her watch, she would fall asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She was so exhausted that she didn't even care when Achoo crawled up onto her bed and fell asleep beside her. Plus, Achoo's body helped warm her own of which she was grateful, though she would never admit so to the bed-hogging pup.

The one good thing that came from her curst exhaustion was it caused her dreams of Rosto to cease- or, at least, she was so tired that she didn't remember them when she awoke, which was just as well. Those dreams came too frequently for her liking.

Over the length of those busy weeks, though dreams of him had stopped, Rosto's attempts to charm her had not. The rotten spintry still made it clear he wanted her. It didn't help that her ever-traitorous mind felt compelled to remind her of his warm kisses whenever she was cold, which was almost all the time, seeing as how it was winter.

Curse the man's warm, inviting lips, she thought now as she and Tunstall braced themselves against the cold of yet another freezing Watch. She pulled her light coat tighter against her body.

Seeing her from the corner of his eye, Tunstall remarked, "You should've taken the jacket."

Once again, Beka glared at him. He brought the topic up almost every watch. "I told you afore, Tunstall," she started, "I'd rather eat my own hand than take any of his hand-me-downs."

Tunstall shrugged, stopping at a stall to buy a few meat pasties. He handed one to Beka as they resumed their walk through the Night Market. "He put it in our Happy Bag," said Tunstall, biting into his pasty. "You know some other Dog would get it if we didn't claim it first."

"Well some other Dog can have it as far as I'm concerned," said Beka stubbornly. "Though you may take charity from the Rogue, it doesn't mean I have to."

Tunstall's eyes glittered, but he said nothing. He had seen the way their fair Rogue looked at her. If anyone would ask him, charity was the last thing on Rosto the Piper's mind when it came to the topic of Beka Cooper…

Seeing his knowing gaze, Beka looked away to survey the marketplace. She had never let anyone- especially Tunstall- know that Rosto had given her yet another jacket, this time for a Midwinter gift. It was simple-looking, but very warm and fitted just right to allow unlimited movement which was necessary in her line of work. He told her it was the kind of jacket worn in Scanra where it was much colder. She had yet to wear it, despite its lovely warmth. Beka didn't think she could bear to answer questions about where she had gotten such an exquisite, Scanran coat. Nevertheless, she had kept it hung near the door in her rooms, in case the weather became too much to bear- or, which was more likely the case, her senses suddenly took leave of her nob and she suddenly didn't care who saw her wearing it.

Every night when she left for her watch, it looked more and more tempting to slip on over her shoulders as the nights seemed to get colder and colder. It was as if Rosto had hired a weather mage to make it so, just to get her to give in and wear the jacket. It was for that foolish thought that made her leave it behind.

Shivering now, Beka cursed her stubbornness.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a middle-aged mot screaming, "Thief! Thief!"

Beka and Tunstall located the mot immediately as she ran out from behind her stall and pointed at a figure that was quickly dashing away from the market. They didn't even stop to listen to the hysterical shopkeeper as they made their way after the thief, Beka in front and Tunstall right on her heels, both of their batons out as they ran.

The cove- from the look of his build- took them passed building after building, winding through back alleys and deserted streets, sometimes running in circles as if the cove knew not where to go. Seeing him turn into yet another alley, Beka and Tunstall followed, quickly discovering that they had turned into a dead end. Hearing them behind him, the cove looked wildly around. To her surprise, the cove did not look up to see where he could jump or climb up into a window as most Rats would do, but instead he looked to the ground as if searching for an opening.

Suddenly comprehension dawned on Beka. He was looking for an escape- _in the ground_. "Your search is futile, you cracknob," Beka told him, stepping closer with her baton. "There are no sewers in Corus, or did you skip that lesson in your training?"

The sutler spat at the ground close to her boots. "Eat scummer, y' curst cur."

"Unfortunately I do not share your choice in delicacies. Tell me, where do you come from?" she asked, though she already had a good idea where.

The cove narrowed his eyes. "T'ain't none of yer business."

"You're obviously not from here judging by the way you circled us around the city like a countrylad on his first visit to the city," said Tunstall in that friendly voice of his.

Growling, he replied, "You'll be busy enough soon wi' others so I would get used t' it if I were you,_ Dog_."

This time Beka and Tunstall narrowed their eyes. "What do you mean?" Beka asked.

The Rat snorted. "As if I'd tell yer lot! I'm just tellin' y' you'd better be on yer toes. There'll be a lot more of us comin' if things keep up th' way they hav' been."

Tunstall was trying to push on when suddenly the cove broke out in a run, keeping close to the wall of buildings to run passed them.

Unfortunately for the Rat, Beka was right there to knock him across the knees with her baton. Unfortunately for Beka, he had pulled out a knife in his haste to get out of there and when he cursed and tumbled to the ground, he slashed out at her wildly, the knife cutting across her free palm. Then Tunstall was there pressing him down against the ground while he hobbled the cove's wrists and ankles.

Grabbing a piece of cloth, Beka pressed it to her steadily bleeding hand as Tunstall told the thief, "Leaving so soon? And here I thought we were just starting to become friends."

The cove spat out a curse as he struggled with his hobbles. They didn't give. Tunstall then hoisted him up onto his feet- which were tied just so that the cove could walk- and with a poke of his baton in the thief's back, said, "Come on, Rat. I'll show you the shortcut to the cages."

Beka followed, blood already seeping through her wrapped hand, but she was more distracted by what the Rat had said. What had he meant, there were more of them coming? And why were they coming from Port Caynn?

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! There's some good Beka and Tunstall Dog action for you :D**

**By the way, I'm not going to be moving this fic to the Beka Cooper category yet until we are absolutely sure that FF is going to keep the categories separated. As discussed on our forums, we think we should all wait instead of going to change everything over to the correct category. In short, we're rebelling against what FF's done to the Tamora Pierce Archive. :D If you have any thoughts you'd like to share on this matter of FF splitting up the archive, feel free to discuss it in the three forums I'm a moderator of- 'Beka and the Rogue', 'All Things DOM' and 'The Men of Tortall'. They're here in the SOTL category forums still and should be high up on the list. We have added separate threads to discuss the changes and have also copied our emails that we've sent to the site to ask to correct it. **

**ALSO: Tortallan Renegade has begun a petition you can sign to be sent to FF requesting they change the TP archive back to the way it used to be. A link is provided in all three forums!! ****(You can get to 'Beka and the Rogue' also by going through my profile. It's listed under my forums :D)**

**NEW****: Navigator101 and I have also started a NEW forum! It's titled 'The Men of Tortall'! It's a place to discuss ALL your favorite men! From choosing what actors could play them, have debates about different characters/pairings, or just talking about them, it is a forum for just about everything! Just message me if you want me to send you the link!**

**Whew. That's a lot of stuff going on lol. Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Thanks! :D**


	3. Pasties and Bandaged Hands

**A/N: Okay I promised a quicker update so here it is! And as per request, there is Beka/Rosto interaction in this one :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Pasties and Bandaged Hands**

* * *

Beka awoke the next morning with a sore, bandaged hand. The kennel healer had been able to stop the bleeding, but the bandage was still necessary to protect the wound. It was also there, she soon found out, to be a hindrance. It was after much fumbling around and many curses later that Beka was finally dressed and ready to eat breakfast.

Taking Achoo along- Pounce decided to stay in her rooms where it was warm- Beka hurried across the way to the Dancing Dove.

The short journey proved to be too long. By the time she stepped inside the Dove, she was chilled to the bone.

When she stepped into the dining room they now used for their breakfasts, she welcomed the warmth from the hearth that instantly began to warm her cold body. Achoo bounded into the room to greet each person, not seeming shaken by the weather at all. Beka's body still shook.

"Cold?" It was Rosto. He watched her as she shrugged off her thin coat, his eyes resting on the garment. "You wouldn't be if you wore that jacket I gave you."

"I'm perfectly fine," she replied. "It's really not so bad out there." Her traitorous body chose that moment to shiver.

Rosto grinned, his eyes alight with amusement. Beka silently cursed him for looking so comfortable in just a shirt and breeches as if it were a beautiful midsummer day.

"Beka, you'd better sit down before Ersken here eats all your food," said Kora, taking some food from Ersken's plate, who protested. "Oh, quiet, you," she told him sternly, "and make room for Beka to sit." Then she gave him a swift kiss on the cheek to quiet him further.

Beka was moving toward Ersken when Aniki announced, "There's no need to move, Ersken, I've made room for Beka right here."

Seeing the space she indicated, Beka was of a mind to glare at the tall Scanran mot as she patted the now empty space between her and Rosto. Aniki's eyes glinted with mischievous humor.

She must thrive on other people's discomfort, Beka thought as she returned Aniki's look with a glare.

Sensing her hesitation, Aniki added seemingly innocent, "Come on, Beka, Rosto doesn't bite."

Rosto, who had been petting Achoo, looked over and grinned wickedly. "Not unless you're good, love."

Rolling her eyes, Beka moved toward the space. "The only bite you need concern yourself with is the bite of my baton," she muttered.

"And don't forget Achoo, here," remarked Phelan, calling the dog over to him. "She may seem friendly now, but with the right commands, she'll dig into you and never let go." Achoo went to him all friendly licks and wagging tails. Phelan fed her sausage from his plate which she devoured greedily. She used to look to Beka every time she was offered food, but the breakfasts were so routine that Achoo knew no longer to ask. She ate whatever her friends offered.

After Achoo had cleaned off the remains of Phelan's plate, the dog passed Ersken- who had cleaned his own plate without assistance- to Kora. In a friendly way, Achoo nudged and sniffed Fuzzball who meowed at him. From Aniki's lap, Laddybuck padded over to Achoo and swatted at the dog's wagging tail.

They all laughed as Achoo whirled around. Gingerly, Laddybuck moved to avoid detection, then swatted at her tail again, moving again when Achoo turned.

Aniki chuckled, "There you are, Laddybuck. Get her chasin' her own tail!" To the others she said, "It seems he's picked up a few things." She laughed.

"You mean like your pleasure in turnin' a cove in circles?" Kora asked with a smile.

"Well I can't let him go on thinkin' _he's_ in control can I?" Aniki grinned.

Beka laughed along with the rest of them before holding up one of the pasties she was eating. "What is this? I've never had one of these afore; it smells wonderful."

"It's a buttermilk pasty," replied Phelan. "I bought 'em this morning from a new stall set up in the market. The mot that runs it says she came from Port Caynn."

"Buttermilk? I've never had one either," said Rosto from beside Beka. It made her uncomfortable to hear his voice so near.

As he leaned over to take a pasty off her plate, their knees brushed and Beka flinched at the contact. Pausing, his arm outstretched over the plate she held, he grinned, his face just inches from her own. Silently, a million curses ran through her head. He was so close that she could smell him- and though far different, he smelled even more wonderful than the mouth-watering pasties.

Mad at herself for noticing this, she quickly took her plate out of his reach. Unfortunately, though he pulled back his hand, his face remained just as intimately close. Beka hoped everyone else was still preoccupied with Achoo and the cats' antics as Rosto said, "Cooper, didn't your ma ever teach you how to share?"

His voice was low and his smile bright. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

Trying to repress a shiver that was not due to the weather, Beka gave him a hard look. "And didn't yours ever teach you about manners and personal space?"

Rosto chuckled but pulled back.

Grabbing a pasty off of her plate, she held one out for him to take. "Here," she said, turning back to reach for the basket full of pasties, "since you obviously aren't of a mind to _ask_ politely like a normal-"

Suddenly an audible gasp escaped her throat and she jerked back, staring at Rosto open-mouthed. His strong hand was wrapped around hers, her now-empty fingers still held close to his mouth. "You're right," he said with a grin worthy of a Rogue, "they are good."

For a moment longer, Beka still stared. She was surprised she hadn't yelped when she had felt him take hold of her hand. His lips had brushed her fingertips lightly when he had eaten the pasty, and the memory of the feeling of his lips still had her fingers tingling, remembering their touch.

Then, regaining her composure, Beka took her hand from his and with the other, she thrust the basket of pasties onto his lap. "Here, have the whole basket if you like them so much," she told him crossly. "Since you obviously don't need a plate-"

She gasped again as he took hold of the hand that had dropped the basket in his lap, just as shocked as she had been before. Embarrassed and irritated to have emitted the same reaction as the first time, she asked him what he was doing. She had no pasty in that hand.

Then, seeing the hand he held and the way Rosto frowned at it, she tried to pull it back. Though his touch was gentle, it was just as unyielding. "What happened?" he asked, his grin completely gone as he fingered the bandage lightly.

Flustered by his touch, Beka could feel her face get even redder than before. Great gods she sincerely hoped the others weren't paying attention!

"It's nothing," she told him, still trying to free her hand to no avail. "A Rat just got in a lucky swing as I toppled him to the ground, that's all."

Rosto looked up and met her eyes. Feeling uncomfortable by the way he met her gaze directly, Beka looked down at her wrapped hand still locked in his, cursing the tightly wound bandage. She had known he would ask questions if he saw it, and had thus far done well to conceal the telltale bandage. She had been so flustered when he had eaten the pasty out of her hand, however, that she hadn't thought about it when she had tossed the basket of pasties into his lap with her healing hand. Now she regretted her moment of thoughtlessness.

"Did you recognize the Rat?" asked Ersken.

Beka sighed inwardly, realizing that everyone was quiet around her and Rosto, listening. She kept her gaze fastened on her hand with Rosto's strong fingers still grasped around it. "No," she replied. "He was new to Corus. Tunstall and I figured it out soon enough when he didn't seem to know where he was going. He took us in circles more than a couple of times. When we cornered him in a back alley, he looked for his escape but seemed confused not to find a grate in the street in which to disappear through."

"Ah," grinned Aniki, "a sewer Rat."

Beka nodded. "We hobbled him and found out later from the kennel dogs that he was a Port Caynn Rat. I had guessed as much though when he searched for an escape underground."

Ersken looked thoughtful. "I hobbled a Port Caynn Rat last night myself," he said. "Birch was the one who first figured out where he was from when he heard his speech."

For a long moment the room was silent aside from Achoo's eating. She ate the last pasty off Ersken's plate without him noticing.

Then Beka looked up at Rosto. His sharp eyes were dark and thoughtful. "Do you think they're leaving Port Caynn for some reason?" she asked him quietly.

His eyes seemed to come back to the present when he looked at her. Then he grinned, all traces of the hard lines on his face wiped away instantly. "If they are I'm certain it's just to brag that they've been hobbled by the famed Bloodhound of Corus."

Beka rolled her eyes. "Then they can all feel free to brag all they want to the other cracknobs sharing their cells."

Everyone laughed as Aniki changed the subject to a cove she had run into a night ago. Apparently he felt compelled to brag about his wall art in the cell he had finally been set free from but a week ago.

The others laughed, but Beka wasn't satisfied. There was something her friends weren't letting her and Ersken in on. Obviously, it was Rogue business, not meant for the ears of Dogs like them, but nonetheless it bothered her. She wondered what they knew…

Seeing the look in her eye, Rosto tugged on the hand he still held. "Don't worry about it, love," he told her with his usual grin, "just consider these Port Caynn Rats an easy catch for you and your Dog friends."

Bringing her hand up to his face, he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the bandage concealing the wound on her palm. "Besides," he said, eyes twinkling, "they should feel so lucky to be hobbled by you than meet the likes of me."

Finally able to free her hand from his, Beka gave him a look. "I know of one rusher I wish _was_ such an easy catch," she told him.

Rosto raised his eyebrows. "I hope you're not talking about me," he said with a laugh.

Beka stood and gave him a look that clearly stated she was.

"Well, can't say as I blame you," he said, his mouth widening into a delighted grin, "I am quite a catch, or so I've heard. But for you, dear, you only need say the word and I'm yours."

With a frustrated sigh, Beka turned and, without a sound left the room, Achoo close on her heels.

Leaning back on one elbow, Rosto watched the door she had disappeared through, chuckling with wicked amusement.

"You know, one of these days she's going to take delight in hobbling you," Aniki told him, witnessing the whole thing.

"As I wouldn't mind _being_ hobbled to such a mot for the rest of my days," Rosto grinned still watching the door.

Aniki laughed. "As if she would have you. She'd probably rather sharpen a dagger on her tongue before allowing herself to get involved with the likes of you."

Rosto just grinned in response. One day, he thought, one day…

* * *

**A/N: Well there you are, a little more Beka/Rosto time :D I hope you liked it and again if you want links to any of the forums I'm moderator of, just send me a message!**


	4. Pulling Her Tail

**A/N: Well…I meant to get this up a few nights ago but stupid school got in the way. I hate how it disrupts the most important things! :P But here it is now, I hope you forgive me for the wait! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pulling Her Tail**

* * *

After breakfast that morning, Rosto took a walk around the Lower City, guardless, as was his custom. Some might consider it an arrogant and foolhardy decision to go without guards, but Rosto cared not. In his mind, he'd rather be attacked outright than cower behind some guards only for his attacker to then get him while he slept. Besides, Rosto always enjoyed a good fight, and with the many concealed daggers hidden all over his person, he was always well-prepared.

As he walked, his mind raced as quickly as his dark eyes took in his surroundings. He stopped when he came upon Glassman Square. Despite the cold weather, the Square was busy, the big pool at its center drawing many Lower City women outside to wash their clothes and chatter.

Moving himself into one of the many doorways that opened onto the Square, Rosto's gaze found and rested on the lone mot sitting on the far side of the open area. Then again, one could hardly say she was alone when she was indeed surrounded by her many feathered friends. It was interesting to watch as she listened to things neither he nor anyone else could hear.

Watching Beka, Rosto's mind drifted back once again to that morning at breakfast when Beka had told them about the Port Caynn Rat she had hobbled the night before. When she had asked him if he thought Rats were leaving Port Caynn for some reason, he had pushed aside the question with a smile and had gotten her off the topic- for the moment, anyway. She was a stubborn mot, and he knew she'd be asking again soon.

Rosto had been noticing the influx of Port Caynn rushers and thieves into Corus over the last few weeks. He knew Beka and the Dogs would notice it as well, it was only a matter of time. He had his watchers in Port Caynn and Fair Flory's Court. He knew Fair Flory was having sarden luck in getting the Court back on its feet after Pearl had been nabbed. Half the townsfolk still believed that the colemongering evidence had been hung on Pearl's head and thus had yet to accept the new Rogue. Some even went to the trouble to blame Fair Flory of working with the Dogs to bring Pearl down, as some of Flory's own rushers didn't follow her after they saw how she and her flower sellers were allowed to escape from the fight at Pearl's Court all those months ago. They thought she was the Dogs' pet, or the Dogs' Puppet as they called her, doing whatever they asked of her in return for giving her access to the throne.

From his watchers' reports, however, Rosto knew this wasn't so. While he had heard it from his own spies at Pearl's Court that Fair Flory had been allowed to flee the fight that night Pearl had been nabbed, from his other reports, he had also learned that Flory was a sharp mot and worthy of the name Rogue. The only problem was that many forces were working against her, keeping her from succeeding.

Rosto also knew one of the main reasons why, and it was that reason alone that kept him from letting Beka know what was going on in Port Caynn. Not only was it Rogue business, but it also involved the new command in Port Caynn, and he knew how Beka could get when he spoke ill of the Dogs.

No, he couldn't allow her to distance herself from him, not when he had an inkling that she might return his feelings- and only the Trickster knew, feelings he did have! The stubborn gixie affected him as no other mot had before, and that was all the more reason not to give her a reason to let her slip through his fingers once more. He'd already realized his mistake with the whole damned Dale Rowan disaster, and he wasn't going to allow _that_ to happen again!

Still looking across the Square to where Beka sat, suddenly Rosto pushed himself out of the doorway he had been leaning in. After that kiss in which she'd responded, he had made up his mind to pursue her more thoroughly so she would be unable to let the thought of another cove enter her mind. He wouldn't allow her the time to try and convince herself she felt nothing for him, and the only way to do that was to constantly remind her with his presence and his feeble attempts to kiss her again.

Grinning, Rosto walked toward where she sat still with her pigeons. He loved pulling her tail.

* * *

Beka wasn't aware of anyone approaching until she felt their sudden presence at her side. Startled, and slightly irritated that she had not picked up on their approach, Beka glanced over. The only thing that came into her vision was a worn black boot resting on the short wall she sat on.

Raising her gaze, she scowled, even more irritated that she had not heard his arrival. He was as quiet as a sarden cat!

"What are you doing here?" she asked none-too-politely.

"I was just walking about the city as normal," Rosto replied casually, taking a seat beside her. He skillfully ignored the glare she shot him. "Once I saw all the pigeons," he continued, "I knew you'd not be far away." He smiled at her.

"And I was getting some good information until you came along," she told him hotly. The truth was the ghosts the pigeons carried this morning had done naught but babble on incessantly about nothing at all, but she didn't have to tell Rosto that.

"Oh? And just what were they tattlin' about this morning?" he asked with a grin. "I hope it wasn't anything involving me."

Beka narrowed her eyes at him. "Why, is there something they _should_ be telling me?"

Rosto laughed outright. "Nothing your pretty ears should be hearing, no doubt," he joked, tugging gently on her earlobe.

Jerking away, Beka leveled him with a glare, aggravated by the way her body had responded to that simple touch. "My ears are not- my body isn't- _I'm _not any of your concern, Rosto the Piper," she stumbled out, cursing herself for being unable to form a simple sentence.

He chuckled again, infuriating her more. Then he inched closer, his dark eyes catching hers. Beka was about to tell him off when she was cut off by the sound of his low voice saying, "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Beka. _Very_ wrong."

Her heart began to race and her body warmed in a pleasant, and thus infuriating, way. Then, feeling as if they were being watched, Beka glanced quickly about to find more than few of the mots looking their way. One of the bolder mots was even of a mind to give her a big wink before Beka turned away, her face turning even redder.

How it must look! she thought, her mind racing. Here she was, a full Dog, blushing like a gixie fresh from the fields! She could just imagine the gossip that would run around the Lower City, of Beka Cooper, Terrier and Bloodhound, being flustered by the advances of the city's Rogue! She could just hear the barbs now… Was it that obvious how she truly felt, judging by the way the women seemed to encourage her with their winks and knowing smiles?

"Don't worry yourself over them," Rosto told her as if reading her thoughts. "All they see is a cove trying to win over a mot."

Beka regained some of her senses. "A mot that won't be won over," she told him firmly. "_And_ one that is none of your concern," she reiterated.

"But of course you are," he said again, leaning closer. "You're of my every concern, Beka Cooper."

Her composure was lost again as her eyes met his. What was he trying to do, scramble her thoughts? If so, it was working. His dark eyes met and held hers, twinkling yet sincere.

Rosto grinned when her lips parted as if to say something, but no words came out. She simply stared back at him, at odds with what to do.

Then he leaned back and remarked casually, "I mean, if something _did_ happen to you, who else would bring the cheese pasties to breakfast?"

She couldn't help it; she glared at him as he then laughed.

Beka had thought…well, never mind that, she thought, as her face reddened from the path her previous thoughts had taken. It was obvious he had been toying with her all along. She should be relieved that what she thought he was implying wasn't true. If Rosto had any feelings for her, it would make things that much more complicated. She was relieved. Honestly.

"Well, we couldn't forsake the curst pasties now, could we?" Beka said with more bitterness than she would have liked.

"No, they're quite my favorite. After the newfound buttermilk ones, of course."

The corner of his mouth turned up into a grin when she gave him a sharp look.

Pox and murrain, she thought through her still muddled senses, she was no better than a lovesick gixie the way her thoughts had been going lately! And it had all started with that sarden kiss all those weeks ago…

Too bothered by her thoughts and his presence which evoked such thoughts, Beka got up and walked away without another word. She paid little attention to the mots she passed who shook their heads at her, clucking their tongues.

They don't know how damned infuriating he is! she thought. They can cluck their tongues all they want, the mother hens!

* * *

Rosto chuckled as he watched her storm away, intensely amused. He had teased her apurpose, wanting to get a reaction out of her. Gods help him, how he took pleasure in such games! By the telltale high color in her cheeks, which he had come to enjoy seeing, he could tell he had flustered her and that amused him to no end. He was almost as certain as if Mithros himself had told him that Beka had feelings for him- feelings that she tried to push away because of her stubborn ways.

If her reaction today was anything to go by however, things were definitely looking in his favor as he had hoped…

He smiled at the thought.

* * *

**A/N: Well there's some more Beka/Rosto interaction for you! In the next one we'll learn a little more about the whole Fair Flory/Port Caynn thing and what's happening. I'll update soon (sooner than this one!) :D I hope you liked it!!**


	5. Port Caynn's New Command

**A/N: Aha! A quicker update! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Port Caynn's New Command**

* * *

Pox rot him! He was impossible! Rosto's advances toward her were becoming more and more frequent…and just as equally unnerving! No matter how many times she scolded him or thwarted his attempts to court her, the cove simply could not be discouraged!

When she wrote in her journal, more and more she realized that she wrote about Rosto and the way he had been pursuing her lately- and pursuing her he was! Even when she wrote of other events, something would then remind her of Rosto and she'd have to stop herself from writing down the familiar argument she'd been having regularly in her head regarding the city's Rogue and herself.

If it was his plan to not have her forget him and his darn kisses than he was succeeding, the infuriating man, for it was all she seemed capable of as of late!

He was showing up more frequently when Beka visited Glassman Square, to the delight of the mots there who took amusement in watching them, and to Beka's annoyance. Her sour moods toward him only seemed to encourage him. It was almost as if the more rotten her mood around him, the happier Rosto was.

She was thinking these thoughts as she headed to Provost's House to visit. The weather had cleared in the past week, although it was still curst cold. To her chagrin, she had decided for the first time to wear the jacket Rosto had given her for Midwinter for the long walk. As she had walked through the Lower City, she had found herself praying that she not run into Rosto. He'd be as smug as a cat with milk on its whiskers if he found her wearing his jacket.

Pounce and Achoo followed closely as Beka entered the kitchen yard. She was quickly informed that Lady Teodorie still did not want to see her- she had been upset when Lord Gershom had taken part in raiding Port Caynn's Court and for some cracked reason believed Beka was to blame in his involvement. It was just as well. Beka'd rather be ignored then poked and prodded like a side of mutton.

Even though Lady Teodorie did not wish to see her, Mya was all hugs and kisses when she walked in through the kitchen. When she remarked about the fine coat she wore, Beka waved it off.

"It looks to me to be a Scanran cut," Mya said, scrutinizing it. Working in a noble lady's house for so many years had given her the eye for fabrics and styles.

Pox rot it! Beka thought.

"I got it from…a friend," she said, suddenly feeling uncomfortably warm.

Mya grinned but said no more. She could tell by the way her eyes twinkled however that Mya was trying not to pry.

Beka tried to change the subject quickly. "Are Will and Nilo around? Lorine?"

"Lorine's in with the other ladies, sewing, and Will and Nilo are out with the horses. My Lord Gershom is in the library though. Why don't you stop in to see him, dear? I'm surprised he hasn't stopped in to see you already."

"Thanks, Mya," she told her. "I'll stop back in before I leave."

After receiving a small treat for each of them- a spice cake for Beka, a piece of meat for Achoo, and a piece of fish for Pounce- they walked upstairs to the library.

The room was as it had always looked, walls crowded with bookshelves and maps and long tables on which to look at them both. The only unusual sight was that of Lord Gershom. Instead of sitting calmly behind his large polished desk, he was pacing back and forth, lost in thought, his brow furrowed in consternation.

Beka frowned. She had never seen Lord Gershom pace before, even when news had come of the colemongering. Instantly Beka was on guard. If something bothered him so much, it had to be a great thing indeed.

"My lord?" she asked when he didn't speak.

He looked up as if seeing her for the first time, so lost in his thoughts he was. It was as if he had forgotten that he had let her into the room altogether.

"Is something wrong? If it's still about my lady, I'm sor-"

Lord Gershom waved her off. "No, no, this has nothing to do with my lady." He still paced.

Beka waited for him to talk. It was a long moment before he did so.

Finally he stopped pacing and turned to her. "Beka, do you remember the meeting we had speculating the sudden influx of Port Caynn rushers and Rats?"

"Of course, my lord," she replied. The meeting had taken place just a week before, after reports from every Watch had been gathered over the last few weeks regarding Port Caynn Rats coming into Corus. Even townsfolk were starting to make inquiries as well at their local kennels. The meeting had included most veteran Dogs and their partners, so Beka was allowed to sit-in, as was Ersken. All the Watch commanders were there as well as they all shared news they had heard regarding the new Rats from Port Caynn.

Some Rats, Beka had flinched at the news, had explained well enough why they had fled to Corus after being administered such horrors as the Drink from the cage Dogs. Most had said that they were dissatisfied by the new Rogue's rule- Fair Flory, Beka had thought, which she and the others that had gone to Port Caynn had found odd. The Port Caynn Dogs had agreed she would be a good choice as Rogue as well which confused them further. They called Fair Flory the Dogs' Puppet.

Other Rats complained about the new command in the city. Not only was the army monitoring the town after the colemongering events, but the Dogs were cracking down as well. But after seeing firsthand how the Dogs of Port Caynn were so loose, Beka and the others had thought that a good thing, and had agreed that the spineless Rats had fled because they weren't used to Dogs who actually did their job- as they quickly found out they did in Corus.

However, according to what Lord Gershom revealed to her now, the restructuring of Port Caynn's Dogs was not looking as well as they had thought.

Lord Gershom had placed Sir Tullus in charge of Port Caynn as Deputy Provost- taking over the vacated spot of Sir Lionel- quickly after everything had transpired within the port town. Sir Tullus had not wanted the post, but Lord Gershom had been convinced that he would be the only one to get the law back on its feet.

However, the Council of Lords had a different idea. It was just but a few weeks before they replaced Sir Tullus with one of their own from the Privy Council, one Lord Valdric of Stone Hollow. They had done so without conferring with Lord Gershom, getting a decree from His Majesty to have Lord Gershom place Lord Valdric as the new Deputy Provost of Port Caynn. Lord Gershom had liked it not at all. The same had happened with Sir Lionel when Lord Gershom was ordered by the king to make him Deputy Provost in Port Caynn- and, as he had said, look how _that _had turned out.

As Lord Gershom spoke to her now, she remembered how the Privy Council and he had always butted heads about many things. He did not like most of them, and they were not all together fond of him either. Everyone knew- at least all the common folk that lived in the cities knew- that the Privy Council was a farce. They knew no more about what happened in the city cesspools than a mumper knew about being a noble.

Lord Valdric was also the one Lord Gershom was at odds with the most on the Council, another reason for his objection to him taking over Port Caynn.

"I've received reports from Nestor and my own watchers," Lord Gershom told her. "He's making a mess of things over there," he said, continuing on about Lord Valdric, "and the worst thing about it is the Privy Council backs his every move, his every idea to reform the command of Port Caynn. He's breaking the new Dogs right into his 'Reformation' as Nestor says Valdric calls it. He won't allow them to take any bribes."

"No Happy Bags?" Beka asked in disbelief, as if it were the most cracked idea she had ever heard. "Dogs don't make enough to live off their earnings alone."

Lord Gershom nodded. "He's raised their earnings with the approval of the Council who went to His Majesty."

"But without Happy Bags…" she shook her head. "My lord, we all know that the Dogs are spread too thin to protect everyone equally. It's sure to cause protest from the wealthier merchants, surely." They were the ones who gave most generously to the weekly bribes for Provost's office, for extra protection.

Again, Lord Gershom nodded. "Yes, well, Nestor wrote that with the army occupying the city for two years, the merchants needn't worry yet about having thin protection. He also wrote that we wouldn't believe how many more cityfolk have begun Dog training now that the earnings have gone up."

"But they still have to make it through a year of training before they take to the streets," Beka pointed out.

Lord Gershom laughed without humor. "Lord Valdric got it approved to cut training down to six months, three if you've already been a soldier."

Beka stared. "Six months?" she said incredulously. "They'll naught know what hit them when they get out on the streets! That's a fine way to get innocent people killed!"

"I've told the Council as much, but they won't listen to me. They're behind Lord Valdric completely. They're smitten with his ideas of Reformation, of cleaning up Provost's Guard by getting rid of bribes and any Dogs that so much as look at a Rat without hobbling him."

"But that will only cause unrest, and danger for the Dogs," protested Beka. "It will just define the rift between Dogs and Rats, causing more bad blood and even more trouble!"

"If only the Council would realize," he agreed. "Someday they'll realize when it's too late."

"Has there been much trouble yet?"

He shook his head. "Nestor says it's actually quite peaceful right now. The cityfolk are happy with the new command and the new regiment Lord Valdric has placed on the Dogs. Besides, seeing as we know where all their Rats are fleeing to, I would guess that the merchants and shopkeepers feel safe indeed."

Beka frowned, thinking. Things mayhap were going smoothly now, but like Lord Gershom said, it was only a matter of time…

Suddenly, she asked, "What about the Rogue?"

Lord Gershom was silent for a moment. Then he told her, "Nestor and my watchers have told me that the cityfolk are dissatisfied with her, as are her Rats as we know, claiming that she doesn't protect them from the Dogs."

She took this in quietly, thinking it over even after she had left Lord Gershom. After running into Will and Nilo down by the stables- Lorine had been unable to come down and see her but she had sent her wishes with the two boys who delivered the message to Beka- she headed home.

She had thought Fair Flory would make a good Rogue. Beka silently wondered if Rosto had heard aught…

* * *

**A/N: Well a necessary chapter to get the Port Caynn backstory going. I hope you liked it! I'll update again soon!**


	6. The Dogs' Puppet

**A/N: Enjoy the update! :) **

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Dogs' Puppet**

* * *

Beka had asked him again about what was happening in Port Caynn. His watchers in the Lord Provost's House had revealed to him what the Guard already knew, so he simply relayed that which she had already heard. He could tell she had been dissatisfied with his answer, insisting he must know more, but had dissuaded her from pressing him for further information by demanding a kiss for payment. She had then found reason to leave quite quickly for a mot that had been so previously determined on getting an answer. He had laughed- and it had also deterred her from questioning him anymore about it.

He had his watchers in Port Caynn, knew many rushers there as well- not to mention the ones that had recently joined his own Court- so he knew what was going on even better than Port Caynn's own Dogs. And, thus, more than Corus' Dogs as well.

Rosto was also aware that the Lord Provost, along with Beka and many of Corus' senior Dogs, did not like what was going on in Port Caynn with Lord Valdric's new command. Rosto did not like it either, but few people knew the workings of a city as well as the Rogue and the Dogs- _especially nobles_. He respected Lord Gershom as one of the few, if not the only, noble that knew what he was about in regards to the workings of a city.

Lord Valdric, on the other hand, knew as little about it as the Rogue knew how to be respectable. This 'Reformation' of the law of the city mayhap sounded like a good idea, but good ideas, Rosto had found out, often turned awry. And if what Lord Valdric thought what he was doing would work, the man was more cracked than a midden hen. All he was doing was creating more animosity between Rats and Dogs…and between Rats themselves. Rosto knew the new Deputy Provost wanted to turn Port Caynn's Court in on itself in order to create disorder and unrest among Rats, but all it was doing was creating more problems.

Sighing, Rosto headed down to hold his own court in the Dancing Dove. At least things were orderly here, despite the influx of Port Caynn Rats. At Fair Flory's Court, however, he knew things were much different.

* * *

_Port Caynn, Her Majesty Fair Flory's Court of the Rogue_

"What do you mean they were hobbled?"

"They were pulled off the streets this afternoon, Majesty. The Dogs seemed t' be waitin' fer them."

"And the shipments?"

"In the Dogs' hands, Majesty. They had jus' picked 'em up when the Dogs appeared an' nabbed 'em."

Fair Flory slammed her fist down on her chair which stood on the raised dais in the large room. _Nothing_ seemed to go her way!

"Who were these Dogs that picked them up?" she asked her watcher. She had sent him to watch over the shipments to report if there was any trouble along the way. Of course the trouble had begun and ended before the cove could so much as move.

"Two of the new 'uns," he told her. "I haven' seen 'em afore today."

Flory cursed out loud. Having all these lousy new Dogs about wasn't to her advantage. Most were still unknown to them and therefore difficult to trace.

"Seen 'em pick up filchers just for eyein' a piece, these new 'uns," he told her, speaking of the new Dogs. "Tha' new Deputy Provost sure got 'em dancin' t' his tune."

Ignoring him, a string of curses flowed through her head. The shipments that had been scheduled to arrive that day were the grain and flour- the shipments now in the hands of the Provost's Guard. It had happened the same way the week afore with the wheat shipment. Those smuggling them into the city were caught and hobbled, the shipments going to Guard's House just like the others before it.

All winter long she had been depending on all of those shipments, and she could count on her hand how many had actually made it into her storage rooms. One of them that had made it had been clothing, and while useful and needed, it could not be eaten, and people came to her door constantly begging for food which she did not have enough of to feed so many. She had to ration it as best she could, and now her supplies were getting dangerously low…and they had a good month of winter left.

And it wasn't as if Pearl Skinner had anything stored up, as Flory had guessed afore. Pearl had left the storage room right bare considering it had been near winter when she had been hobbled.

Flory had been able to get in a fair shipment in the first few weeks after she took over, but those supplies were long gone now.

Her reign had gone so far from bad to much worse. In the beginning, Rats and cityfolk alike had not been open to her rule, calling her the Dogs' Puppet. They said she had been placed as Rogue by the Dogs, which was somewhat true. However, the Dogs, she assured them, no more controlled her than she owned the skies.

Then, when the new Deputy Provost, Lord Valdric, had taken over, her supply shipments had been meddled with and her Rats were getting hobbled left and right. Her Rats thus complained about the lack of protection they received, though no one challenged her rule outright. They all knew the truth of the matter and nobody wanted to be Rogue under such unstable conditions- and under such a Rat-hating new Deputy Provost.

She felt cursed, as if the Trickster god took delight in toying with her. When she had been under Pearl's rule, so many times she had thought of ways to do things better, like make supplies readily available to her people when they needed it.

Now she was the Rogue and it was not going at all like she had planned. Her people were either fleeing Port Caynn for other cities, being hobbled, or turning against her, while the Guard took her supplies and distributed them to the grateful people that needed them. The cityfolk were turning to the Guard for help now instead of the Rogue, and that humiliated her to no end, as if she couldn't provide for her own people.

Fair Flory was not a mot who readily looked for help, but mayhap it was time to start looking. Perhaps even outside the walls of Port Caynn…

* * *

Rosto sat back in his chair, staring at the letter lying open on the table in front of him. He flipped his dagger into the air and caught it at its hilt absentmindedly as he thought.

"Somebody take down the date and time," said Aniki, walking into the sparsely populated main room of the Dancing Dove. It was still early for there to be much traffic.

Rosto looked at her confusedly, no longer throwing his knife into the air.

Aniki grinned. "That way I can provide proof that you think."

"Oh, I think, dear," he laughed, "I think entirely too much."

"Which is exactly why I let you become Rogue," she joked. "Just leave me with the doin', and I'm content."

He chuckled before glancing back at the opened letter.

Finally, after a moment of silence, Aniki said, "Out with it, now. What is it that has the wheels turning in that pretty head of yours?"

With the tip of his knife he picked the letter up and held it out to her. Aniki's eyes glittered with mirth as she took the letter in her hand. "Ah," she said, "and here I thought it was just the usual."

Rosto frowned at her. "What do you mean the usual?"

Without glancing up from the paper, she replied simply, "Beka. I had been right primed for a good teasing too. But this," she said, holding up the letter, "is quite interesting as well."

Ignoring that, Rosto said, "What are you talking about?"

Aniki laughed. "The _letter_, Rosto. Remember, you gave it to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "No, I meant what you said about Beka."

"You mean about the way you think about her all the time?" she asked innocently. At the way he looked at her then, she said, "And there's no use lyin' about it either, Rosto. I know you do."

He looked away. "She's just such a damned stubborn mot," he confided of a sudden. "She can drive a cove mad tryin' to figure her out, by Mithros. Never afore have I run across such a woman."

"You mean one that's not in love with you at first sight?" Aniki joked.

Glaring at her joke, Rosto remained silent for a moment. Usually when mots didn't take to him, he pursued them no further, but Beka was different. Besides, he still had the feeling that she _did_ fancy him, but was too stubborn to give in. He was still making it his duty to change that…

Seeing the small grin that appeared on Rosto's face, Aniki smiled. _Now_ he was thinking of Beka. Then, waving the letter in front of him, she said, "There's no time for daydreaming now. Beka can wait until after we discuss this letter."

Aniki didn't care how much he wanted to glare at her. She knew she was right- and so did he.

If there was just something I could do to finally get them together, she thought to herself, then mayhap Rosto could do less thinking and more putting those daydreams of his into action…

If Beka doesn't hobble him first of course, she thought with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: Okay the next chapter will have Beka/Rosto interactions I promise!! This will be the last chapter without Beka/Rosto interactions I swear! I do hope you liked this one though!**


	7. Unexplained Absences

**A/N: Okay, as promised this chapter has some Beka/Rosto interactions :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Unexplained Absences**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Corus' Lower City received more and more of their Port Caynn visitors- visitors that didn't seem to be going anywhere soon. The other problem was that these new residents were not the respectable sort. To the great praise of the hard-working port city folk, Lord Valdric and his Dogs were driving them out of Port Caynn- and right into Corus and the other cities of Tortall.

Lord Gershom tried to appeal to the Privy Council, but all that succeeded in doing was their attempts to try and urge him to adopt the same system Lord Valdric had running in Port Caynn. But to 'sweep the city clean of Rats' as Lord Valdric was trying to do, Lord Gershom said, was impossible and would eventually only cause more trouble in the city's future, claiming that one day the Rats would rise up and rebel, creating disastrous results for the city and its people. However, neither Lord Valdric nor the Council seemed to bother themselves with thinking ahead; they only cared for the here and now.

Beka still thought Lord Valdric to be a looby-headed noble, but on a couple of occasions, usually after a run-in with a Port Caynn Rat or two, she found herself wondering what it would be like to try and clean the city of Rats. But then she would come to her senses. As much as she hated to admit it, Rats were as much a part of a city as the food sellers. It would take a cracknob- or, in the case being, a cushion-chaired noble- to think that ridding the city of Rats could be done, no matter how appealing the idea might sound. Lord Valdric and the others like him were no better than the young gixies who dreamed of a charming knight coming to save them from the dregs of the Lower City. One day, reality would burst that bubble all the same.

Beka tried to pry Rosto, Aniki, and Kora for information they had learned about what was going on in Port Caynn, but it was useless. Aniki would make some wisecrack, Kora would ignore the question altogether, and Rosto would change the subject with his flirtations. After a while, Beka ceased in asking. For one she was getting nowhere, and two, she didn't want to give Rosto any reasons to flirt with her at all. He made her nervous, and irritated, and giddy all in the same breath, and she hated him for it almost as much as she hated her own body for responding in that girlish, sickening way every time he was near her.

Much to her frustration, she was also acutely aware of every time he didn't show up to their breakfasts. She found herself wondering what he could be doing that kept him from their gatherings that he enjoyed so much.

One February morning she grew tired of guessing and finally asked him outright as he sauntered in late to breakfast. Rosto grinned and replied, "What's this? Dare I hope that you've missed me, love?"

"As much as a Rat misses its cage," she replied sarcastically, giving him a look as he seated himself beside her.

He grinned as he reached for some sausages, rolls, and pasties to fill his plate. Beka couldn't help but notice that the pasties were of the buttermilk kind.

Rosto had begun eating when finally he noticed she was still watching him, waiting. He turned and raised his eyebrows, "As much as I am enjoying your attention, Cooper, I no more like to be scrutinized while I eat it than any other cove."

"I'm waiting for you to answer my question about where you've been."

He laughed. "You're awfully curious for a mot that doesn't seem to care." Rosto smiled. "Haven't you ever heard the sayin', 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

Pounce made a sound of protest from beside Beka and she nodded, translating for Rosto with a grin, "And satisfaction brought it back."

"Is that some Tortallan saying I've yet to hear?"

"No, just a Cooper family saying."

"Then you Coopers are a smart lot," chuckled Rosto.

When she did naught but keep looking at him, still waiting, he sighed. "What do you want to hear, Cooper? That I've single-handedly been working to take over the Realm?"

"I just want to know if these absences of yours should be any of my concern," she told him simply.

"As a Dog, perhaps. Then again, being the Rogue, my actions are usually the utmost of your concerns regarding the City. But as a mot," he chuckled, "you needn't worry yourself over my actions. I've not taken up any sweethearts." He grinned widely as he reached over and tugged the end of her braid.

Beka wished that he had reached higher up so he would feel the sting of the band of spikes woven into her braid. Of course, he wouldn't be so stupid to forget, but she still wished he had. It would teach him a well-deserved lesson not to tease her so.

"Pasty?"

She looked down at the pasty he held out to her. It was buttermilk. Beka raised a brow when she met his teasing smile. "You think too highly of yourself, Rosto the Piper," she told him. "You know as well as I that I wouldn't give a rat's bum if you courted every mot in Corus. I'd even give my blessing. Besides," she added sarcastically, "I wouldn't want to be considered selfish by keeping that pretty face of yours all to myself now."

Rosto's smile widened. "I like selfish mots," he told her in a low voice, his eyes glittering wickedly.

Beka was saved from having to respond when Aniki cleared her throat and said, "Yes, well this selfish mot is wanting some of those pasties, so if you two would stop flirting with each other for a moment, than mayhap you would be so kind as to pass the pasties? A mot could starve waiting for the two of you to stop."

Laughing, Rosto passed her the basket. Seeing Beka's red face, Rosto told her, "Don't worry. I'm sure they're the only ones that've noticed."

That comment rewarded him with one of her signature looks. "_If_ there was anything to notice," she said. "Which there isn't."

"You wound me, my dear."

Aniki, Kora, and Ersken exchanged looks as Beka gave yet another retort. Kora was trying to hold back her laughter, and Aniki her frustration. "I wish they would just admit that they like each other, and get on with it," Aniki said quietly to Kora and Ersken. "I only have so much patience for these types of things."

"I've never known you to have patience for anything," said Kora. "Unless it's sharpening a blade of course." She grinned.

Aniki returned it. "That's because I _have_ no patience for anything else," she laughed.

"Mayhap Beka really _doesn't_ like him," remarked Ersken, ignoring them as he looked on as Beka and Rosto bantered back and forth. "She certainly doesn't seem to care for him."

A bark of laughter escaped from Aniki. When she quieted, she gave Ersken a pitying smile. "For a good-looking cove, Ersken Westover, you sure don't know much about mots, do you?"

He reddened slightly, though he knew very well how mots talked about coves- at least, he knew how his sisters were. He was also proud to note that he had wondered the same thing about Beka and Rosto before too. He knew Beka almost as well as, if not better than, his own sisters. He had thought she might have liked Rosto, but the problem was…

"But she'll never go with a rusher," he said aloud.

"Which is why we mayhap need to intervene," Aniki decided.

"But how?" Kora asked. "Somebody would have to spell her to get her to do anything." At Aniki's speculative look, Kora shook her head. "Don't look at me. You know my Gift doesn't work as well on humans."

"Yes, it would be difficult to explain if she suddenly grew horns," said Aniki, grinning wickedly. Ersken let out a chuckle, only to be silenced quickly by a look from his sweetheart.

As Aniki was thinking, Pounce walked up to them and sat before them. _It's quite simple, really,_ he told them, licking his paws as if he had not a care. _Just appeal to her Dog senses._

For a moment the three of them were silent. Then Aniki turned to Pounce and grinned appreciatively. "If you ever decide to leave Beka, I'll take you, you purple-eyed bundle. Laddybuck here needs a friend."

Pounce eyed the small cat playing in her lap. His whiskers and nose were spotted with the cream he had just eaten. Laddybuck then swatted a paw at Pounce's face, getting some pasty powder on Pounce's nose. looking at the cat warily, Pounce said, _He also needs a good bath_.

Aniki laughed. Then she stood and stretched. It was time for her to take care of some things Rosto had asked of her. It was the same reason why Rosto had been gone so much the last few weeks, the absences that Beka now questioned. Aniki grinned. She knew what Rosto was doing, as she was a part of it herself. But Rogue business stayed Rogue business, especially business like this.

She would get back to her plans of getting Beka and Rosto together after…

* * *

_Port Caynn. Guards House. Office of the Deputy Provost_

The man behind the desk sat silently, the only sound in the room the drumming of his long fingers against the wooden surface. The two men in front of him tried hard not to fidget under his steely-eyed gaze. Even with his Gift, Sir Lionel of Trebond wasn't half as intimidating as the new Deputy Provost.

"So…" Lord Valdric finally said, dragging out the word after the long silence. "You're telling me that yet another shipment has passed right under our noses?" His voice rang with the accent of nobility.

"Yes, my lord," one of the men replied. "No one knows how, but this mornin' folk were whisperin' about how the Rogue got a new shipment of wheat in. Already, many have been makin' appeals to the Rogue."

Lord Valdric's fingers ceased drumming. "Have we not given the people of Port Caynn the supplies they need this winter? Yet they turn their backs on us the moment _she_ gets so much as a grain of wheat…" he trailed off, thinking to himself.

He felt that the cityfolk relied far too heavily on their Rogue and too little on the law. He had been hoping, and trying, to fix that. It was proving much more difficult than he had originally thought.

"Mayhap it's because she rarely demands coin, my lord," said the other Guard. "She takes trinkets and gifts in place of it. Sometimes she doesn't even take that."

"Yes, well, she just steals it off their person when she sees fit. A convenience she uses quite often I imagine."

He resumed drumming his fingers after he dismissed the two Guards. No one had any leads as to how these supplies were being smuggled into the storerooms of the Rogue's Court. This was the fifth shipment in three weeks, and still no clues.

Had some new rusher challenged Fair Flory and won without their knowing?

It was either that or Fair Flory had found herself some resourceful allies…

Lord Valdric slammed his fist down on his desk. The power of the Rogue had been weakening successfully ever since he had taken over. Now, however, the people were beginning to look again to the Rogue…and Lord Valdric didn't like that in the least.

If only there was something he could do to change that…

* * *

**A/N: There you go! We finally caught a glimpse of Lord Valdric and of course the much promised Beka/Rosto-ness :) I hope you liked it!!**


	8. A Plan

**A/N: Oops sorry for the wait! These last few weeks have been crazy! Doesn't school realize we have some FF to read and write??? :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Plan**

* * *

The door to Beka's quarters opened slowly as a small dark shape slipped inside, followed by two much larger forms.

"Aniki, do you really think this is right?"

"A constellation cat is as good as any to trust," Aniki responded, following Pounce into Beka's empty room. She was out on duty.

Pounce leapt up onto Beka's bed, nudging the leather-bound journal that sat there. Then he sat up and looked at Aniki and Kora.

When Aniki moved forward to take hold of the journal, Kora, who had been lighting some candles, said again, "Aniki, do you really think we should be doing this?"

Aniki grinned. "Now's the time you start to question my motives, Kora? I hate to tell you, but you are many years too late. Besides, this time we were actually _let_ into this room." She chuckled.

"But what do you expect to find in there anyway? Beka hardly seems the kind of mot to spill her feelings out on paper," said Kora.

Already flipping through the journal, Aniki wasn't listening. "We're just trying to find evidence of Beka's attraction to…hel-lo. What have we here?" She opened the book up more to read more closely.

_I had yet another one of those sarden dreams last night. Though I try to keep Rosto out of my thoughts, he still appears in my dreams, the sarden tosspot…_

Grinning, Aniki turned to Kora, who had been reading over her shoulder. "How about that for evidence?"

Kora looked at Pounce. "Why have you shown us this, Pounce?"

_I get tired of her ramblings_, the cat replied. _For having such short lives, you mortals certainly know how to waste it on silly things_.

"So you want us to get Rosto and Beka together?" asked Aniki.

_If only to make her stop writing in that journal of hers long enough to remember to bring home fish pasties every once in awhile, then yes._

"Why not show Rosto this journal, then?" asked Kora.

_Because I _do_ wish to eat another fish pasty during my time here. With that cocksure cove having read this, I'd be lucky to still be here. Besides, I wouldn't want to betray Beka's trust. _He licked his paws.

"But you can trust us," said Aniki with her signature sharp smile. "And if she ever finds out you've shown us, hopefully our plan has been successful enough that she'll want naught but to shower you with pasties then."

_Let's hope so_, said Pounce, _I don't wish to return to the stars just yet_.

"You needn't worry," Aniki assured him. "Kora and I know how to handle Rosto. Our plan will work out perfectly or I'll shower you with pasties myself. "

_Then I'll look forward to it, since it's not Rosto I'm worried about…_

"Don't get your fur in a twist, Master Pounce," said Aniki. "You can trust us."

_That's reassuring. I've always been wary of putting my trust in a rusher before. Good to know that you're all turning respectable now_, Pounce said dryly.

Aniki laughed. "But of course, a rusher is the most _loyal_ of people."

Pounce yawned. _I'd like to hear the crown's thoughts on that._

Aniki did naught but laugh.

* * *

Rosto glanced at Kora suspiciously. "And why should I be goin' to bed already?"

"Because you need your rest, Rosto. There's no way you can get by on such little sleep. You don't want some young buck taking advantage of that, do you? Besides," said Kora, looking around, "it's not busy tonight. I was thinking of heading up soon myself."

Still wary as to why she seemed to be pushing him to go to sleep, Rosto looked around. It was late in the evening, but the Dancing Dove's main room wasn't very full. He looked back at Kora. "Feel free to go on up. I was planning on staying down here a while longer."

Kora shifted on her feet. "But you need your rest, Rosto," she said again, this time more heatedly. "I'd not wish to be cleaning your remains up off the floor when you're caught with your eyes closed."

"If that happens, then it's my own fault," Rosto told her. "No need to worry your nob over me."

She searched for another argument. "Rosto, if I have to, I'll drag you to your bed myself if need be."

Rosto raised his brows. Why was she being so adamant about it? Then he joked, "As much as I like you, Kora, I thought Ersken was the only one you wanted to share your bed with now."

She was about to retort when Rosto held his hands out in front of him with a laugh. "I'm just teasing. No need to scold me. And if that means going to bed, I'll do it."

He laughed as she followed him up, telling him that rest was exactly what he needed if he intended to continue being the Rogue for any amount of time.

That, and over-worried mots to fuss over you, Rosto thought with a grin.

Now, if only a _certain_ mot would fuss over him…

* * *

Beka sighed when she returned to her quarters after watch. It had been another long night. Though the weather was still quite cold, the worst of winter had passed. Snow still lined the streets, but fresh snow had not fallen for a couple of nights now. Still, Beka shivered as she and Achoo entered her quarters. Pounce was already there looking warm and comfortable on her bed. "Lazybones," she muttered.

_I prefer to call it intelligence_, Pounce said haughtily.

Beka snorted as Achoo joined Pounce on the bed. The cat protested with the movement, but Achoo didn't seem to care as she curled up next to him.

It was as Beka was pulling off her jacket- the one Rosto had given her- and wondering how she'd get them to move, when suddenly her door flew up open.

"Aniki!" said Beka in surprised as the tall Scanran ran into her room. "What are you-?"

"Beka, come quick!" said Aniki in a hurried voice. "We need your help!"

"What is it?"

"It's Rosto, he needs us!"

Vaguely, Beka realized that her heart had sped up at that news.

Aniki rushed on. "I was heading back to the Dove when Kora ran into me and told me that four coves had broken into Rosto's rooms! She's going for more help. They killed his guards already and the others have fled. They're a hard band of rushers and I can't take them alone. I _need_ your help, Beka!"

Beka was about to ask something else, but thought the better of it. Thrusting her arm back into the jacket she had begun to take off, she told Aniki, "Let's go," and took off down the hall.

Before she pulled the door shut behind her, Aniki looked back at the cat and dog still resting on the couch and winked.

So far, so good…

* * *

Rosto turned over again in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position. He didn't feel tired in the least, just as he had told Kora when she had practically ushered him to his rooms earlier.

This is the last time I'll have the worries of a mot control my actions, he thought again as he moved onto his back. He was wide awake. Momentarily, Rosto felt pity for Ersken Westover. Though Kora was a great woman, Rosto didn't think he could deal with such a demanding mot.

He thought of Beka. If anything, she'd probably only worry herself over him if she hadn't been the one to hobble him first. Rosto grinned at the thought. At least, that's what she wanted him to think. He still remembered how concerned she had been when he had been hurt all those months ago by that intruder in her rooms. He had the expression on her face etched in his mind…almost as clear as the look on her face after their last kiss- the time when she had kissed him back. Her lips had been parted and her breathing quick and her eyes…he couldn't forget the warmth in her eyes as she had looked up at him then, almost beckoning him to kiss her again. He had barely been able to stop himself from doing so- and the only reason he had restrained was because he didn't know if he could control himself if he had kissed her again. His rationality would have slipped, overridden instead by his emotions…

He was thinking these thoughts when suddenly he heard something. Tensing, Rosto listened harder. Then, affirming he had indeed heard something, Rosto reached up and under his pillow for one of the numerous daggers he had stashed around his rooms.

The sound sounded like running footsteps as Rosto slipped silently out from underneath his warm covers. Then, positioning himself quietly by his door, Rosto waited, a dagger in one hand. He listened as the hurried footsteps slowed, bringing the person to his door.

Then, as the door crashed open, Rosto lunged at the person that came barreling through…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger :P**


	9. A Fist or a Kiss

**A/N: Fade out…fade in. Meanwhile, back at the Dancing Dove…**

**:P**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Fist or a Kiss**

* * *

Beka had faintly noticed the lack of people in the Dancing Dove as she raced upstairs to Rosto's rooms, remembering briefly that Aniki had said the people had fled. What she had not been prepared for, however, was the body that smashed into hers the moment she barged through Rosto's door.

They fell to the floor in a tumble. Beka rolled when she hit the ground, but the other body rolled with her, the person's weight pinning her down on her back. She took quick advantage when her baton arm was free and she heard a sharp curse from her attacker as her baton connected with their shoulder. Beka was reaching back for another strike when her assailant's hand caught her wrist mid-swing. She then felt the cool steel of a dagger pressed to her throat all in one fluid motion.

The room was dark except for a low fire burning in the hearth, and she had yet to get her bearings back from her rough fall. She couldn't yet make out her captor.

Struggling to free herself, Beka cursed as the dagger bit deeper into her skin.

Then, as quickly as the pressure of the dagger was there, it was gone.

She was wondering what had happened to change their mind, when suddenly she heard a rough familiar voice say her name. "Beka?"

Beka froze. Then everything around her slowly came into focus- including the face of her captor.

"R-Rosto?"

For a moment they stared at each other in complete surprise, his dagger and her baton both forgotten- as well as the fact that Rosto's body still had her pinned to the ground.

Rosto was the first to recover. "Mithros' tears, Cooper," he finally said with a laugh, "there are more subtle ways to break into a cove's rooms."

Her shock ebbing, Beka narrowed her gaze at him.

She saw him grin in the firelight as he leaned in and chuckled deeply, "And I would have said yes had you asked, love."

Suddenly acutely aware of his body pressed against hers and to what he was referring, Beka glared at him. It annoyed her that her heart sped up and her mind went momentarily slack. "Get off me, you great big looby," she told him crossly, "I can't breathe."

His grin widened as she struggled to get up from underneath him. When her hands pushed against his chest and quickly retracted, he couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her small gasp. Apparently she hadn't realized he was without a shirt. "I usually have that kind of effect on mots," he said, still grinning widely as he finally rolled off her.

Her face burning hotter than the fire in the hearth, as she finally got up she asked sharply, "What? Suffocation?"

His amusement was quite apparent. "Well, seeing as how romance is not first in your thoughts, why _did_ you break into my rooms then?"

"I didn't _break_ into your rooms," she told him, straightening her uniform and trying not to look at his bare chest. How had she not noticed he was shirtless before? Then again, mayhap the fact that his body had been pressed against hers was the reason she hadn't noticed. He had been pressed _rather_ closely. "I was coming to your aid, or so I had _thought_."

"I didn't realize I was in need of saving," said Rosto, standing up. He offered her a cup of cider. Beka refused.

"I didn't come here to visit," she told him. "I was told you were in trouble and needed help."

Rosto looked at her. "Who told you that?"

"Aniki. Well, rather, Kora told Aniki who came and told me…" she trailed off, suddenly realizing something. Where _was_ Aniki?

When the realization of what had truly happened dawned on Beka's face, Rosto couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like a drink now?" he asked with a chuckle.

Beka turned her glare on him. "You set this whole thing up didn't you?"

"Me?" he asked, taken aback. Beka was sick of the obvious amusement he found in the whole thing. "If I had set this up, why would I have attacked you when you came through my door? No, apparently two of our friends are trying to play matchmaker."

"Either that or some cruel joke," she muttered, still trying not to gaze at his impressive chest. Her cheeks were flushed at the memory of her hands pressing against his warm, bare skin. And, like an innocent gixie, she had gasped in surprise. Pox rot!

"Whatever you might think, Cooper, I played no part in this," Rosto told her. Then he grinned a wicked smile. "I've not yet ever had to trick a mot into my rooms afore."

She turned her gaze on him. "You cocksure looby. And you're so sure of yourself where mots are concerned?"

"No, but I do know how to treat a mot properly." Slowly, after putting down his cup of cider, he took a few steps closer to her.

Instinctively Beka moved back, snorting her disbelief. "And I'm sure doxies need a lot of romancing, don't they?"

He smiled. "It's not doxies I'm tryin' to romance."

Beka leveled her gaze at him, thinking the better of it when she met his intent dark eyes. When she spoke, she was glad her voice sounded normal. "I hope you aren't referring to me, Rosto. If you are, you're crazier than a midden hen. I'll not be _romanced_ like other mots."

"You let Dale Rowan get you pretty trinkets in Port Caynn," he pointed out. "I didn't see you turn those away."

"That's because I was playing a part," Beka told him. It was somewhat the truth. She wouldn't have accepted his gifts so easily had she not being playing the part of the pretty Dog. "I had a mind to give them back to him when he came here to Corus, but _someone_ felt fit to run him out of town."

"Well, now, I couldn't have him interfering with my plans," Rosto told her with a smile that made Beka wary.

"What plans?"

As he moved closer, Beka already had a good idea at his answer. Instead of the answer she had been expecting to come from his mouth, however, Rosto seemed to change the subject. "Are you cold?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, her eyes darting up from his chest where they had wandered. Gods help her.

"I asked if you were cold. You still have your coat on."

Beka was explaining that she hadn't been planning on staying long, when Rosto interrupted her. "It looks good on you."

She stopped, suddenly remembering the coat she had on. It was the one Rosto had given her for Midwinter, the one she had sworn never to wear. She hated to admit she now wore it every night on Watch except for the nights she and Tunstall collected Happy Bags from the Court. She had her pride.

"I admit I'm surprised to see you wearing it. As far as I know, you gave the other jacket I gave you to the Happy Bag collection."

Her face reddened and suddenly she felt entirely too warm in the fleece-lined jacket. "Yes, well believe it or not, some of us _not_ Scanran born do find tonight still rather cold, and I'd rather not freeze," she told him shortly, silently cursing him for being able to stand there in only his breeches, looking perfectly warm.

Sarden Scanran blood, she thought.

Rosto grinned, noticing how her eyes fell on his bare chest only to quickly look away. Again. He had caught her that last time as well. Apparently his being without a shirt bothered her. His grin widened. How he loved to fluster her. "If it bothers you that much, I can put a shirt on," he told her, knowing full well she would refuse for the sake of her pride.

And he was right. She scoffed and said, "Mayhap the sight of your bare chest may impress other mots, but I've seen my fair share of half-naked men afore in the training yards."

He laughed, noticing how she still couldn't look at him. Oh yes, he flustered her more than she dared admit, the stubborn mot.

Then Rosto glanced at her speculatively, a sly smile playing on his lips as she continued to look everywhere but at him. Getting an idea, Rosto moved closer to her. She moved back as if sensing his movement. The same thing happened when he took another step toward her. Rosto grinned. "You know," he said casually, "I could report you to Guard's House for breaking into my room, and I think the bruise already forming on my shoulder from the lovely whack of your baton would be proof enough of your intrusion…"

Now Beka turned to look at him, her eyes quizzical. Her back was pressed against the wall right next to the still-open door she had barged through earlier.

Rosto continued. "Of course," he said, moving even closer, "there are ways in which you can make it up to me, make me forget…"

Beka's eyes widened slightly as he reached over and closed the open door to his rooms. She could've sworn she heard it lock as the door clicked into place. Her heart began to pound faster but she felt stuck where she was, unable to move. The fact that Rosto's body was so close to hers and his hands were now resting on either side of her body against the wall, encircling her, could have been the cause…

That, and the fact that a part of her didn't _want_ to move.

"Rosto-" she said, a warning tone in her voice.

Reaching out, Rosto ran his finger along the faint red mark on her throat, the place where his dagger had met her skin earlier. Beka held her breath without realizing it. "I'm sorry about this, love," he told her, "but you know it's not in your best interest to surprise a Rogue."

She again tried to tell him she had not come to surprise him, but Rosto cut her off. "I know. Which is all the more reason I'm allowing you to make up for it."

She was just about to ask what in the name of Mithros he meant by that, when suddenly he leaned down and pressed his warm lips to that spot on her throat where his dagger had been. Beka gasped, frozen in place.

When he lifted his head, his eyes met hers before dropping to her lips. Then, lifting her chin with one of his knuckles, he said her name, and she could feel the warmth of his breath as his mouth hovered temptingly close to hers. Her eyes closed of their own volition, her other senses taking over.

Feeling his thumb glide over her bottom lip, all her awareness centered on her lips and the lips that she expected to be meeting hers very soon. What would happen if he kissed her? Would she be able to pull away?

If her dreams were anything to go by, she was in deeper than a tosspot in his nightly cups.

Seeing her eyes close, Rosto resisted the urge to lean in and press his lips to hers as he saw the obvious battle she was having inside herself. Should she pull back or not? There was one way to find out, but he needed to stick by his plan. Having Beka keep second-guessing herself was what he wanted.

But that didn't mean he couldn't tease her a little more.

Grinning, Rosto leaned in and pressed his lips to the corner of her jaw, right next to her ear. Then, slowly, he lightly placed small kisses along her jawbone. He lifted his head when he reached her chin. The look on her face told him that the battle inside her had now turned in to an all-out war.

Restraining the urge to chuckle out loud at his success, Rosto leaned forward so that his lips were mere inches from hers. He felt as much as heard her breath hitch.

Beka hadn't been prepared for what happened next. Her eyes opened as cold air replaced where his warm presence had been. She looked to find him leaning against his door. It was open again.

Her mind jumbled with confusion, relief, and dejection, Beka stared at him.

He stood there holding the door open, waiting patiently. Finally, when she made no effort to move, Rosto said patiently, "Dear, as much as I like your company, I assumed that a mot such as yourself would not like to be caught in the rooms of one such as the likes of me. Of course if you'll tell me I assumed wrong, tell me now and I'll gladly lock this door. The draft from this hallway is rather cold."

Spurring her frozen body into action, Beka moved toward the door. She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at him, a question in her eyes.

Rosto wasn't sure if she would voice the question or not, so he decided to answer her unspoken question anyway. "I didn't kiss you, Beka," he told her, "because one of these days you'll not want to pull away from me and that's how I intend to keep it." Then he leaned closer and said softly, "Now, tell me, Beka, is that day today? If it is I shall shut this door and kiss you as I've wanted to kiss you. And you'll kiss me back."

Her heart drumming in her chest at the sound of his low voice and words filled with promises, Beka was unsure of what to do. Pox and murrain, those silly dreams of hers were sure taking their toll. Although she tried to convince herself that she wanted nothing to do with a Rogue like Rosto, the truth was that she wanted nothing more right then than to have him kiss her- and for her to kiss him.

Annoyed and flustered at this realization, she squared her shoulders and told him resolutely, "You think too highly of yourself, Rosto. I don't want you to…to…" For some reason she couldn't say it. Heat flooded her cheeks at the mere thought.

"To kiss you?" he finished for her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Flustered already, she quickly replied, "Yes. No! I mean, I _don't_ want you to…" She mentally cursed herself for her addlebrained response. How could this man fluster her so?

Rosto's eyes glittered with unchecked amusement. "I won't kiss you, Beka," he told her. Then he tilted his head in thought, amending, "Not yet, anyway."

Not caring for the pleasant thrill that his response elicited, Beka decided to take her leave immediately before her rationality was completely overrun. The last thing she needed was to be caught kissing the Rogue in his bedchamber- and with him shirtless.

Rosto watched her closely. It was as if he could almost see her struggling with her thoughts behind those blue-gray eyes of hers. It fascinated him. When she quickly made up an excuse to leave, Rosto couldn't help but grin as he watched her walk down the hall, away from his door. This night had proved very interesting indeed.

I must remember to thank my dear Aniki and Kora for this, he thought with sudden quiet amusement.

Just before she reached the stairs, Beka heard the soft, unmistakable, sound of Rosto chuckling. She was suddenly of a mind to turn back around and put an end to that.

But instead, she continued on, for she was not at all certain whether she would silence him with her fist…or a kiss.

Beka picked up speed as she hurried down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it?? :) **


	10. Heated Words and Confessions

**A/N: Whew. Sorry for the wait! It's midterms at school :( (But they're finally over now!)**

**Enjoy! It's a packed chapter to make up for the wait!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Heated Words and Confessions**

* * *

_Port Caynn Docks. Two Weeks later._

The sound of hurried footsteps could be heard echoing off the dark, damp walls, the sound magnified with each step. Thinking she heard a noise in the distance behind her, the mot lifted the already dirtied hem of her skirts, allowing her to move faster. Her feet slapped against the damp floor as she ran. Thoughts of how Port Caynn's last Rogue was caught flashed through her mind and she picked up speed. Pearl Skinner had been captured in this same sewer by Clary Goodwin and Beka Cooper.

While she was indeed in the sewer, Fair Flory did not have Beka and her partner on her tail- but she did have other bloodhounds after her.

The last week had gone so terrible. She had received yet another shipment of rye two weeks ago and had proceeded to start giving some out to those who needed it. That's when it had all started. Suddenly people in Port Caynn were coming down with a madness and fever associated with eating bad food. It was all-too-soon discovered by the city's best healers that the disease was caused from rotten rye.

The Provost's Guard had then traced the rye back to the shipment in Fair Flory's storage. Outraged, Fair Flory had denied having known, but the Guards were relentless. Overnight, they spread the word that the cause of the sickness affecting many people was the cause of the Rogue's rotten rye. Of course the cityfolk were angry, as were many of those in her own court.

It was a perfect ploy of the new Lord Deputy Provost, of that she was certain. Her new source would never allow rotten rye to pass into her hands. Fair Flory was certain that she was set up. The Lord Deputy Provost was obviously not pleased that she had been gaining respect from her people and the people of Port Caynn, and she had figured that it would be only a matter of time before he reacted. But she had never thought he would go to such a measure, to deliberately make people sick and mayhap even _die_- for rotten rye caused madness and almost certain death- to get rid of her.

The new Lord Deputy Provost, she had discovered, was far from harmless.

She tried to explain this to her people and the people of Port Caynn, but to no avail. As Lord Valdric pointed out, the bad rye was traced right back to her storage. And when he finally tried to hobble her, she had found out and fled before he got to her door.

Now, as she ran through the underground sewers of Port Caynn, her mind raced. She knew of only one place to go…and she had to catch a boat on the Olorun to get there.

* * *

News of what had happened in Port Caynn raced through Corus. Rye trade was momentarily banned for two days after news of the outbreak reached the King's ears in Corus. When trade resumed, special mages were set to the task of examining every bundle of rye that came through the gates of Corus, Port Caynn, and every other major city in Tortall.

But the blame had been placed on Port Caynn's Rogue, Fair Flory. It was reported that the new Lord Deputy Provost of Port Caynn, Lord Valdric, had had the rotten rye traced back to her stores of rye. After that had been discovered, there had been an uprising of the people of Port Caynn and the Rogue, and thus Fair Flory had fled to avoid capture.

What had surprised Rosto was to find Fair Flory in his rooms the same morning he had heard the news from his Port Caynn watchers. She had looked the worst for wear and had had nowhere to go, so she had come to him.

Rosto had been concerned when he had heard the ordeal over the rye and had reassured her that he had not sent it, but he needn't have worried because she believed him. She then went on to tell him about the new Lord Deputy Provost and her thoughts on his part played in the bad rye situation. Rosto had listened attentively, frowning. He believed everything she told him, and agreed. It confirmed his suspicions he had been having about the man over the last few months. This new Deputy Provost was a rotten as the rye he had placed in Fair Flory's storage rooms!

Offering her a place to stay, Rosto let her use one of the many hidden rooms of the Dove. He knew those rooms would come in handy for something when he had had the building built.

* * *

_Corus. Guards House. Meeting Room_

Beka looked quickly around. The room was packed, overflowing with all the Corus Dogs that weren't on current duty. She, herself, was sandwiched between Tunstall and Ersken on one of the numerous benches. The sergeants and commanders all sat up front with Lord Gershom. Despite the amount of people, however, the room was completely silent when the Lord Provost spoke.

The meeting was to discuss the recent events in Port Caynn. Fair Flory had fled the city and no one knew aught of where she had gone. As Lord Gershom pointed out, most of what he told them, most Dogs already knew. Word takes longer to reach Lord Gershom's ears because he doesn't live in the Lower City where news of the Rogue and such travels quickly. What he said in the middle of his address, however, did get Beka's attention.

He was talking about Fair Flory's rotten rye when he said, "Fair Flory, Lord Valdric told the Privy Council, gets her rye from an unknown source. His Guards have been unable to catch these most recent shipments of goods, unlike the previous shipments they had intercepted. The shipment has thus been untraceable and so the charge for rotten rye has been placed on Fair Flory's head."

Beka bit back the urge to shake her head. She had seen the way Fair Flory was about the people of the Lower City. It didn't sound like her at all.

As for this unknown source- she wondered if a certain Rogue knew aught…

* * *

_The Morning After_

Rosto came in late for breakfast that morning. He was curst tired, but his grumbling stomach overrode his desire to go straight to bed the moment he arrived back at the Dove.

Filling his plate, he sat down and listened to his friends while he ate. They were talking about the happenings in Port Caynn of course. Rosto knew that Lord Gershom had gathered all the Dogs together the afternoon before to fill them in on any details known. Though Aniki, Kora, Phelan, and Ersken –and even Tansy and her husband- spoke about it, it was Beka who was the most interested.

When she finally tried to ask Rosto right out about it, all he did was grin and say how it was a fine day when the Dogs decided to add her to their ranks, curious as she was. He could tell she bristled at that since he failed to answer her question, but it got her off his back for awhile.

But he was acutely aware that she hung back when the others left, lingering apurpose as she pushed her uneaten food around on her plate. She had finished eating a while ago.

Not bothering to hide his amusement, he said to her, "Didn't Lord Gershom's Lady ever tell you not to play with your food?"

"What? I'm not playing, I'm just…digesting. It's not healthy to eat too fast I've been tol-"

"Out with it, Beka. I know you want to ask."

She sighed, giving up her game and setting her plate aside. It was a moment before she actually said anything. "Rosto…," she began, "I know you must have eyes and ears in Fair Flory's Court-"

"Me? You know I only mind my own business, Cooper," he teased.

Beka gave him a disbelieving look. He chuckled. "_Anyway_, I _know_ you have to have watchers in Port Caynn, so you must know what Fair Flory is like as a Rogue and how she operates. Do you _really_ think she would purposefully give folk _bad rye_?"

Suddenly serious, Rosto looked at her. "No more than you do." After a moment, he added, "Fair Flory was a good Rogue- a good Rogue in a downright nasty time. Any other Rogue probably would have been long gone before she left."

"Why do you say that?" asked Beka inquisitively.

Rosto shifted slightly as he decided how to respond. He had to remember that Beka was a Dog- as if he _could_ ever forget- and she was a curst loyal one. He had to choose his words carefully.

"As you already know," he explained, "Port Caynn is not an easy place for Rats and rushers to live right now, which is why they've been coming here to Corus and going to other cities," he told her carefully. "Lord Valdric has been coming down hard on lawbreakers. He's not an admirer of the Rogue, to say the least. Thus, Fair Flory was his top enemy. He's wanted to get rid of her ever since he came into power, and he's been trying this whole time to do just that." He paused, then added, "And this time he finally succeeded."

He continued when Beka gave him a questioning look. "Do you not think it convenient that Lord Valdric knew to check Flory's rye so quickly?"

Beka shrugged slightly. "His Dogs could've found that out through questioning…"

"Mayhap you're right," said Rosto, in a tone that said he thought otherwise. "But I think he knew where the rotten rye came from before anyone told him."

"What do you mean?"

Rosto sighed. He knew she wouldn't like what he was about to say. "I think Lord Valdric planted the bad rye in Fair Flory's storerooms."

For a moment, Beka did nothing but look at him. Then, with a tone of doubt, she started, "But-"

Leaning forward, Rosto interrupted her. "Now, before you start going off on me, love, listen. Lord Valdric _hates_ everything the Rogue stands for. He hates the idea of another governing body residing in the city besides the Guard. He wants the cityfolk to look to him for protection and the like, not the Rogue."

"So you're saying that he planted bad rye in Fair Flory's storerooms, causing people to get sick?" asked Beka in disbelief. "I'm sure there was another way he could get rid of her, Rosto."

Shaking his head, Rosto said, "He couldn't find any evidence. He intercepted her supplies to use for his own distribution, causing problems between Flory and her people. Then, when supplies came that he could not trace or intercept, he had to think of another way to cause a rift within the court. What better way than to plant rotten rye in her storerooms and trace the reason for the sickness spreading through Port Caynn back to the Rogue?" he asked sardonically.

"But Lord Valdric is the Deputy Provost, Rosto. He wouldn't get people sick apurpose!" said Beka, not liking what he was inferring. "It could just as well cost him his position if traced back to him! Somehow Flory's rye turned bad, yes, but saying Lord Valdric did it apurpose? That's ridiculous."

She was getting worked up but she didn't care. To say that the head of the Guard was purposefully getting people sick? The idea was cracked. Spoken like a true Rogue supporting a friend against the Guard. "Nobody, especially someone sworn to act in the city's best interest, would purposefully cause a sickness like that to spread!" she said, her frustration apparent.

Aware of her tone, Rosto said incredulously with his own frustration rising, "You mean to tell me you'd side with a man neither you nor Lord Gershom likes just because he's in the _Guard_? Whereas you know Fair Flory would never do such a thing? You and I both know that the Guards aren't made up of Mithran priests, Beka. There are loose Dogs and good Dogs, good Provosts and rotten ones. Lord Valdric, Beka, is a rotten Provost. Dangerous, even, and still you side with him because he is a part of your sarden Guard and you think he can do _no wrong_?"

"I didn't say that," replied Beka, her tone hard. "I no more like what he's doing in Port Caynn than Lord Gershom. _But_, he is the Deputy Provost, Rosto. He has a duty to protect the people of Port Caynn and you're saying he deliberately switched Fair Flory's rye with rotten rye to get her ousted? Rosto, people have gotten sick and some have even _died _from that rye! For all Lord Valdric is a scummernob, you can't tell me that he deliberately did that. His job is to _protect_ the people!"

"As is Fair Flory's," said Rosto, his voice rising. "She checked the rye, Beka. _I_ _checked the rye_."

With her questioning look, Rosto explained, "You wanted to know where I've been lately? I've been making sure those shipments have been getting to Flory as she asked. She asked for my help. I delivered that shipment myself- and it _wasn't_ spoiled."

Hiding her surprise, Beka crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly. "Well maybe you didn't check it thoroughly enough."

She was the damned most frustrating mot he had ever known!

Getting to his feet quickly, Rosto threw down his hand cloth. He had put down his plate earlier. "Can't you see, Beka?" he asked, his voice raised with irritation. "Lord Valdric was _using_ the rotten rye; he _planted_ it in order to get rid of Flory! She told me so herself!"

Standing up as well, Beka asked him, "Can you trust her word? She _is_ a Rogue. Of course she'll try to cover her tail! A Rogue is good at lying, Rosto. You should know that."

"I gave her the rye, Beka," he reiterated, striving to remain patient. "So unless she switched it out, which I do not in one bit believe, then you're saying that I let rotten rye pass through _my_ hands."

Rosto waited for her to respond, but she did naught but regard him steadily. Mithros' tears, did she actually think he'd let that happen?

Getting angry again, Rosto paced the room. "You think I would do something like that?" he asked, hurt and angry. "And what would that _do_, Beka? What would that do besides get innocent people sick? That isn't a way to gain people in your favor," Rosto said heatedly.

Beka was closing him off. Her face was calm and set. Her mind was already made up. "I don't know," she said tonelessly. "I'm not used to thinking like a Rogue. Mayhap…mayhap you wanted Fair Flory gone," said Beka, a sudden thought springing to mind. "Mayhap you wanted Fair Flory gone so you could take her place as Rogue of Port Ca-"

Rosto stopped pacing and was beside her in an instant, pressing a finger to her lips. Though his voice was hard, his finger was still gentle against her mouth. "Don't. Don't say any more."

"Why not?"

"I would never want anything to happen to Flory. We respect each other and she is a friend. I would never think of doing such a thing and I don't want to hear it from your lips otherwise, Beka. Not from you."

"Why?" she asked, her voice suddenly accusing. "Because you want to keep me fooled into thinking you're actually a decent cove, Rosto? A cove that would never hurt a mot? A cove that always tries to do the right thing?"

His brow furrowed, Rosto started to ask what she was talking about but Beka kept on, gaining momentum. "You may act the part of a decent cove, but what of the people you've hurt or killed, Rosto? Do you think _they_ think you're a good man? How about all your mots and doxies? You think _they_ like being left behind? Do you think these things make up a _decent_ cove?"

Confused as to the sudden turn in conversation, Rosto asked, "Beka, where is this coming from?"

Still on her tirade, Beka didn't even hear his question. "That's been your sarden plan all along, hasn't it?" she continued. "Making me think you're a decent cove who really cares? The gillyflowers, the jacket, the worrying…it's all a bunch of streetscummer. For me to like you and give in. You're the Rogue, Rosto. You can have any mot you want. You only want me because you can't have me. You only want me to warm your bed. Then you'll move on, forget me. Another notch on your bedp-"

Finally Rosto interrupted, cutting her off short. "That's not true. None of it. Beka, where did you get such a cracknobbed idea?" Sighing with frustration, he said, "Has it ever occurred to you that mayhap I just want _you_? That I care for _you_ as I've cared for no other mot before? Just because I'm a rusher-"

Beka cut him off with a scoff. "And those are your pretty words now, Rosto the Piper! But what happens if I do give in? If we do make love and share a bed? A Dog and a Rogue? It would never work, and you know it. It gives you the perfect excuse to end it, as no doubt you've already figured out! You're a rusher, Rosto, and rushers can't be trusted. I've known that since I was small," she finished quietly, her voice cold.

That set him off. "_Well mayhap if it weren't for your damned stubborn thinking, mayhap _then_ you would be able to see the truth!_" he charged. "I understand where you come from, Beka, but not all- most, but not all- of us are the same!"

Irate, he paced back and forth, his stride purposeful and quick as he ran his fingers through his hair, his patience at an end.

Recovering from her surprise at his sudden outburst, Beka set her chin stubbornly and told him, her voice heated as well, "Rushers are lawbreakers, Rosto. Of course they can't be trusted! You're a rusher, Rosto, _the_ rusher! What makes you any different from the rest of them?"

Growling in frustration, Rosto rounded on her. Without thinking, he shouted, "_I _care_, Beka! I _care_ about the people of the Lower City! I _protect_ the people of the Lower City just like you do! I care for them and protect them much the same way as I care about _you_!_ _For all your gods-curst, rotten, sarden pigheadedness, I love you, Beka Cooper, for reasons I don't even understand!_"

Beka jerked back in surprise, her eyes wide. Rosto…loved her?

But Rosto didn't give her anytime to respond. Instead he continued on without stopping. "As for the mots and doxies? The only reason I was with them at all a few months ago was because I was so damned jealous of you and Rowan that it practically killed me to hear of you with another man! Here I had been waiting- _hoping_- for you to finally realize that I care for you, and what did you do? You ran off to Port Caynn and fell right into some stranger's arms! And after all that when I should have hated you? All I could do was love you even more!"

Her heart racing, Beka stood transfixed, staring at the man in front of her.

As Rosto stomped across the floor, Beka opened her mouth and closed it several times, her eyes wide in shock.

When he finally looked over to see her struggling to say something, Rosto held up his hand. His voice was still hard but much calmer now. "Don't. I realize now that my waiting has been for naught. You're a curst fine mot, Beka Cooper, and I don't deserve you. You're right."

Beka watched in stunned silence as he crossed the floor to the door. It was after he had yanked it open and was halfway out the room when he turned back around. His face drawn, his lips tight and his eyes dull, he said in a firm, quiet voice, "I'm not one of your ma's rushers, Beka. After all this time I thought you'd be smart enough to realize that. I guess I was wrong."

And with that, he walked out the door, closing it with a thud behind him.

Beka stood there, motionless. Then, to her surprise, she lifted a hand to her face and caught a tear as it rolled down her cheek…

* * *

**A/N: Okay. I'll update soon!! There are only two more chapters left of this, so keep in mind that the resolution to this is coming very soon! **


	11. Revelation

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Revelation**

* * *

With a sharp thud, two knives came down on the last sausage remaining on the plate.

"Ha!" exulted Aniki. "Give it up, Westover, my knife got there first."

"It did not," protested Ersken. It was not in his nature to argue, but he was still hungry and wanted that last sausage. "I got it first this time."

This was their own little game they played almost every morning, seeing who gets the last sausage at breakfast. Ersken was tired of Aniki winning.

"Look," said Aniki, motioning to her dagger. "My blade is clearly embedded more deeply than yours. It hit first."

"That doesn't mean it hit first," said Ersken, "that just means you used more force."

Aniki shrugged. "Be that as it may, I still won." She turned to Kora. "Kora, who won?"

Kora shook her head, not paying attention as she fed Fuzzball. "I don't know," she said. "Mayhap you should ask the poor sausage."

Seeing as she was of no help, Ersken turned to Beka. "Beka, who do you think won?"

Beka sat apart from the others, pushing her food around on her still-full plate. She shrugged, her mind seemingly elsewhere. Then she held out her plate. "Here, just take mine, I'm not going to eat it anyway," she said tonelessly. When neither one of them moved to take her plate, she set it down next to them before she stood up to leave.

Kora, seeing that the food on her plate was not even half eaten, said with concern, "Beka, you hardly touched your food-"

"I'm not hungry," was her only reply as she walked to the door. Grabbing her coat, she told them, "I'm going for a walk."

After she left, Kora, Aniki, and Ersken all looked at each other. Ersken was the first to break the silence. "I don't know what happened between the two of them, but I hope they work it out soon. I hate it when friends don't speak to each other."

They all knew who he was talking about. It had been almost a week since Rosto had stopped showing up at their daily breakfasts and though Beka still showed up, she hardly ever said a word. Ersken and Kora had both tried on separate occasions to talk with Beka but to no avail. Aniki had tried to coax it out of Rosto as well but with no such luck. Their behavior baffled their friends. Usually when Rosto was in a mood, the whole city down to the waterfront knew about it. But this time, instead of being in a sore mood, he was…quiet. He conducted all his business as usual but those closest to him could tell something was wrong. He seemed almost dejected and it worried Aniki and Kora especially, never having seen him thus before.

"Well whatever it was, it was big," said Aniki. "I just wish they'd both get off their bums and do something about it besides mope around. It takes the fun out of everything. It's obvious they want each other; they should just get to it already. I'm tempted to lock them in a room together if this keeps up any longer."

"Aniki," said Kora, a warning tone in her voice. "We've already tried once and it didn't work. They need to get together by themselves now."

Snorting, Aniki replied, "_That'll be the day_."

* * *

It was Thursday night, the night to collect the Happy Bags. Tunstall chattered the whole way to the Dancing Dove. Beka knew naught of what he said, her mind on the place they were headed- or, more precisely, _who_ they would be seeing. She could count on one hand how many times she had seen Corus' Rogue within the last week, and most of those times had been only at a distance, this being the first Happy Bag collection since their heated discussion that had ended so shockingly.

Rosto loved her.

He had said it more than one time, though she could still hardly get her head around it. Why would Rosto love someone like her? She was said to be pretty, but there were many mots more beautiful than she that could entice a man's fancy. And as Granny Fern so often pointed out, she was more stubborn than a mule stuck in a mud puddle. How-_why_- would Rosto love _her_? Her head hurt from trying to figure it out.

And after the things she had said to him, accused him of, that morning…she regretted each and every one of them. She had been frustrated, it had been built up within and it had finally poured out that morning, and she had said things she hadn't meant and didn't believe.

The memory of his dull eyes and resigned face when he had walked out that door still haunted her. How could she be so cruel? She knew Rosto was a good- no, great- Rogue and he would never do anything to hurt Flory or the people. How could she be so heartless?

The answer came almost immediately. She was scared. Scared of Rosto's love and the only way she knew how to combat those feelings was to fight them off and not give in- and she had hurt Rosto in the process.

The myriad of emotions that swam inside her only caused her more confusion. For the past week, she had looked forward to starting her Watch every day if only to distract her from her thoughts. Her day off had been torture. She had been tempted to volunteer down at the kennel that day but knew Goodwin or someone else would likely order her out to enjoy her day- after having her checked by the healers for signs of madness, of course.

Instead, she had visited Provost's House. Will, Nilo, Mya, and Lorine- who had escaped from a few minutes of her sewing tasks- had all been happy to see her, but almost instantly Mya and Lorine had noticed a difference in her. Beka had been surprised to hear them say so, for she had thought she had been acting herself. But apparently her sister and Mya didn't believe her when she said as much. What had they seen?

After the usual greetings were over, Lorine had pulled Beka aside, saying there was something she needed to tell her. Mya returned to kneading some bread- honestly, the woman had bigger arm muscles than the strongest female Dogs in Corus- and the two boys returned to the stables. Puzzled as to what her sister needed to tell her that caused Lorine to pull Beka outside and into a quiet corner of the yard, Beka had waited. Then, when she had seen the soft smile and faint blush suffuse her cheeks, Beka had instantly become wary. The words that had soon flowed from Lorine's mouth were hurried in an excited whisper. Her words were so quick in fact, that Beka had had a difficult time figuring out what she was talking about, but it didn't take her long to guess. Apparently there was an older stable boy that had caught her eye and apparently she had caught his, and…

For some reason, Beka hadn't wanted to hear it. She had hugged her sister and told her she was happy for her- and she was- but for some reason the sight of her sister all bright-eyed and in love had caused a pang of sadness to sweep over Beka for reasons she didn't quite understand.

Later, when she had been leaving, Beka had caught sight of Lorine on the arm of a smiling young man who, as they walked, had leaned down and whispered something in her sister's ear that had made Lorine smile and laugh. Again, that pang of sadness had hit Beka and, before they could catch sight of her, Beka had left quickly.

"These accommodations really are quite nice compared to those of Kayfer's old place," remarked Tunstall from nearby.

So lost in her thoughts was she that Beka hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the Dancing Dove already. As usual, she and Tunstall weren't stopped by the guards outside, their faces being well-known to the men. She and Tunstall also knew them- Rosto only hired guards who he knew he could trust, thus making his guard staff small but very effective. Beka and Tunstall knew most all his guards by face and name.

The Dove was busy that night. People filled the main room. Beka looked around the crowded room, always curious as to how those on the other side of the law lived. Doxies and spintries alike wove through the people, stopping to cast suggestive smiles and even more suggestive words to those they passed. Games of chance were set up along the walls of the room. From dice games to card games, people crowded around with their cups of ale in one hand and coins in the other. Beka even noticed a game of Gambler's Chance being played at one place.

At one of the dice games, many voices were raised in complaint as one man sat back on his haunches, a smug smile of victory plain on his face. It looked like Josef had one again, Beka thought with a shake of her head. He was a well-known dice gambler that won a lot- and was just as well-known for cheating. Apparently he had rounded up a few newcomers into a game by the looks of it, and they were all quickly realizing that Josef did not take kindly to being accused of cheating. One particular cove even swiftly apologized and left when large Josef stood up and started to flex his impressive muscles. The rest of them quickly quieted down. The last cove that had called Josef a cheater and hadn't backed down was probably now making friends with the fish on the bottom of the Olorun…

Beka saw Aniki talking with a group of coves and mots while peeling an apple with one of her many blades. Kora was also nearby, talking to an herb seller and comparing techniques.

The only break in the room was the clear path leading up to the dais. There, Rosto sat, listening to those that wanted an audience with Corus' Rogue.

While Tunstall spoke with some rushers he knew nearby, Beka leaned back against the nearest wall and watched. It was customary for the Rogue to make the Dogs wait, and Rosto was no different. Though he had not acknowledged their presence yet, Beka was certain he knew they were there. He always did.

That night, she couldn't seem take her eyes off him. She watched as he talked with the many people of Corus, coming to him with thanks and pleas alike. He listened attentively, never seeming to grow tired despite hearing request upon request. Beka saw him shift a couple of times in his seat, no doubt uncomfortable from sitting for so long, but he showed no signs of trying to hurry things along.

When a middle-aged mot asked him a question, Rosto sat back and rubbed his chin in thought. Beka could almost see the wheels turning in that sharp mind of his. When he gave her an answer, the woman began to thank him over and over, her face shining with gratitude.

Beka looked at Rosto to see him nod in reply to her thanks. He looked pleased to have helped her.

Tunstall appeared at her side the next moment, informing her that it would soon be their turn. Beka nodded her understanding then looked again to the dais.

Two young children, orphaned mumpers by the look of their tattered clothes and dirty faces, approached Rosto. The older one, a gixie of mayhap nine, started to speak, begging for protection. The girl's Lower City cant was very thick but Beka had no difficulties in making out her words. Apparently their older sister had been caught by the slavers, leaving them to fend for themselves. According to her, they had outrun a child stealer three nights in a row now, but feared he would come for her and her little brother again.

The gixie shook with nerves, not being able to meet Rosto's gaze. Her little brother clung to her leg, his thumb stuck in his mouth. The poor thing probably hadn't eaten in over a day, Beka guessed.

One of Rosto's guards was about to move them along when the little gixie said she had nothing to give the Rogue, but Rosto held up his hand to stop him. Then, getting out of his chair, he knelt down, bringing his face even with the gixie's.

Beka watched, unable to look away as Rosto laid his hand on the girl's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. He spoke to her so softly that Beka was unable to hear what he said. Judging from what happened next, though, it didn't take much to figure it out. The young gixie pitched forward, throwing her arms around Rosto's neck with unabashed happiness.

Caught by surprise, it took a moment for Rosto to wave off his advancing guards. It was then that the gixie realized what she was doing and quickly pulled back, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she stumbled out an apology.

After gravely telling her that she was forgiven, the young girl and boy hurried out of the Dancing Dove, elated with what the Rogue had told them.

Rosto's mouth quirked up in a smile as he watched the two children leave.

Beka was still watching him when suddenly, she realized with a start, two dark eyes met hers across the room. Rosto's smile was gone, his face expressionless as he looked at her.

But still, there was something in his eyes as he looked at her that robbed her of breath…

And at that moment, she knew.

As Rosto turned to talk to one of his guards, Tunstall remarked with a chuckle, "Look at that. All the mots love him. Even the young 'uns."

"Mayhap I should thank the Rogue, too," said a mot from nearby with a saucy smile. Looking at her immodest dress, Tunstall guessed her for a loose woman. He looked to Beka to see what she made of the mot's comment.

But she wasn't paying attention. Instead she was looking- no, _staring_- at Rosto with the oddest look on her face.

_Love._

Tunstall approached the dais when the guards waved him forward. He was about to repeat his joke about all the mots loving Rosto but stopped when he saw Rosto's face. Rosto was looking passed Tunstall, his eyebrows slightly drawn together and his mouth pulled tight. Tunstall turned to see what had caught the Rogue's attention and realized Beka was not beside him. In fact, she was headed the opposite way…

Escaping into the cool night air, Beka leaned back heavily against the outside wall of the Dove. Pulling air into her lungs to match her quickness of breath, Beka closed her eyes.

In a way, she shouldn't feel so surprised. It was like she had always known it, yet wouldn't admit it. Rosto was right. She was too curst stubborn for her own good.

Now Rosto wouldn't even speak to her. She was used to his foul mood but she was not used to his avoidance. She could deal with Rosto in a temper. She could not deal with his silence. In a way, their relationship up to now seemed to thrive on banter and arguing, but Beka knew not what to make of his evasiveness.

She wished she had the old Rosto back. Then she'd know how to deal with her new-found revelation.

But now what was she to do with Rosto avoiding her like the nobles avoid the Cesspool?

It was at that exact moment that Kora and Aniki walked out of the Dove, looking for her.

Her thoughts suddenly became much more optimistic.

Because, as much as she tried to deny it, she wanted Rosto as much as he wanted her. And she didn't know how or when, but somewhere down the line, she had fallen in love with a Rogue…

And now she was finally going to do something about it.

* * *

**A/N: Much better ending than the last, yes? OOO can't you just wait to see what they do to get Rosto's attention and get him back to his 'old self'? *wink wink***

**BEKA LOVES ROSTO! :D **

**I'll update soon! The next chapter will be the last. I hope you enjoyed it!!**


	12. A Chance

**A/N: Sorry for the wait but here it is finally!!! *fanfare* ENJOY!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: A Chance**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door.

Rosto sighed, leaning back in his chair as he took another bite from his apple. He didn't like to be disturbed during his morning meal, late as it was.

Calling for the person to enter, he waited.

The door swung open slowly. Aniki stood in his doorway.

"Well?" he asked somewhat impatiently when she made no effort to speak.

"We do bathe, you know," she replied. Then as an afterthought she added, "Except for Achoo mayhap. She does seem rather fond of rolling around in Kora's herb garden."

The look Rosto gave her told her he knew naught of what she was talking about.

Aniki looked pointedly at the half eaten food sitting in front of him. "You haven't been to breakfast in a week."

"Yes, well, I've had work to do. I eat when I can."

By his tone, Aniki could tell he was not in a mood to talk. Not that it stopped her however.

Closing the door behind her, Aniki strolled into the room. She half expected him to glare at her when she dropped into the chair across from him. Instead he continued to eat as if she wasn't there.

She was not a mot that liked to be ignored. Lifting her feet, she rested them on the tabletop with a thud, crossing one ankle over the other as she leaned back in her chair.

Rosto was finicky about his things. And her boots were muddy.

Unable to ignore her dirty shoes, Rosto straightened with a harsh look of disapproval.

Ignoring the look in turn, Aniki glanced around the room casually. "You know," she said after a moment, "a woman could do wonders in a big room like this."

"Thinking of becoming a seamstress, are you?" Rosto asked sardonically while simultaneously leaning over to push her dirty boots off his table.

Her feet hit the ground with a thump, causing her to sit up straight again. "And give up the life of a rusher? You must think me a cracknob," she said with a good-natured grin, seemingly unperturbed by his actions.

When he returned to his eating, she continued. "No," she said with speculation in her voice. "I was thinking more along the lines of a mot that could put up with your prickly nature- as much as a mot can, of course."

"What would my nature matter to someone that is only refurnishing my quarters?" Rosto asked, indifferent to the conversation.

"Refurnishing? Well, yes, that may be one aspect. But I was thinking more…" she grinned, "living _in_."

Immediately Rosto's mind flashed to Beka. Beka saying those things about him, accusing him that morning of their fight. Beka not saying a word when he told her he loved her.

Beka walking out of the Dove the previous night as if she couldn't stand to face him.

"I like my room just the way is," he replied decisively. "_Alone_."

"But I've not seen you with a mot in months," said Aniki. "Surely there must be someone…"

"There isn't," he said with conviction.

If Aniki was any other sane mot she might have stopped asking. But she wasn't, so she kept on. "No one?" she asked with an expression that revealed she knew otherwise.

"No one," he answered firmly, wishing this conversation would come to a quick end.

Without preamble, Aniki asked, "Not even Beka?"

"_Aniki_." The warning in his voice and the mirrored expression in his eyes stopped her short. She wasn't _that_ foolish not to realize she had hit a nerve.

Aniki sighed, taking the apple from his plate and twirling it in her fingers. A long moment of silence passed between them before Rosto began eating again. But Aniki was far from finished.

"You know," she began, looking at the apple instead of Rosto, "it may very well be that she cares for you too."

Something hit the table. Aniki looked up to see the knife Rosto had been using to slice some cheese now lodged in the wooden tabletop. She briefly wondered if he'd later regret marring his nice table. But by the look she saw on his face, she was certain the fate of his table was the furthest thing from his mind.

"What?" Aniki asked when he didn't say anything but only glared. "Don't tell me you're planning on spending the rest of your days moping around like you have been. I know you love her, Rosto and I think there's a good chance that she-"

She was interrupted by the sound of Rosto's chair scraping the wooden floor as he got to his feet. "_Damn it, Aniki_," he growled. "I _don't_ want to talk about this with you."

"Fine, you don't have to. It's Beka you should be-"

"I don't want to talk about this. Not with you, not with Beka. _No one_!" He stomped over to his bed and roughly pulled on his boots as if he intended to leave.

Aniki blocked his way to the door, her feet firmly planted and her arms crossed over her chest. For a moment they glared at each other.

"How are you to know how she feels if you keep on ignoring her?" Aniki asked, her voice hard.

"_Ignoring_ her? She's the one that can't stand the sight of me!" The look he had seen on her face last night came back unbidden into his mind. That was right before she had fled.

"What are you talking about?" Aniki asked him harshly.

"She despises me, Aniki. She _hates _me! She compares me to her Ma's men. Rushers that used to beat her Ma and undoubtedly take advantage. She thinks I'm like _them_. She'll never get passed that!"

"How do you know that?"

He looked away, and in a deadly quite tone said, "I just do."

A wave of silence fell over them. Then Rosto turned and sat down on the edge of his bed, his face set like stone and him quieter than a tomb.

Aniki sat down beside him. It was a while before she spoke. When she did, she said quietly, "You know, Beka _is_ down in the main hall…" Her words fell on deaf ears. Then she added, "I think she may have been coming to talk to you."

Rosto glanced at her briefly before looking away again. "I don't want to talk to someone who's afraid of me."

"What's wrong with that? I talk to people like that all the time," joked Aniki, trying to lighten his harsh mood.

It didn't go over well. Aniki sighed. "Whether you want to or not, I'm thinking you'll be wanting to go down there real soon."

Rosto looked at her like she was mad. "I already _told_ you, I don't want to-"

Aniki raised her hand, stopping him mid-sentence. "I _know_ you don't want to talk to her. But you may be the only one that'll be able to get through to her- or, in the least, get her out of here. Safely."

His eyebrows lowered as he tried to decipher what she said. Why did he need to get her out of here? And what did she mean by _safely_? He asked her just that.

Hedging a bit, Aniki said, "Well…after breakfast Beka decided to join in a dice game down in the hall. Don't ask me why, I've never seen her gamble here before either. And, well, she thought her money was, uh, wrongly taken, claiming that the man running the game had cheated…"

"Which man?" Rosto asked sharply, already having a bad feeling about where this story was going. If it was the man he thought…

Aniki shifted where she sat. "I came up here to tell you but-"

"_Which man?_" he asked again, losing his patience.

"Josef."

The words that flowed from Rosto's mouth would have made any other woman gasp. Josef was one of the toughest- and biggest- coves in his Court. And the most unforgiving. Everyone _knew_ not to cross Josef- and he hated being called a cheat most of all. And like any Rat, he hated Dogs.

Rosto cursed again as he grabbed for his daggers. When would she ever learn to keep her nose out of places it wasn't wanted?

Aniki watched as Rosto threw open the door to his room, his daggers now concealed all over his body. He didn't see the black cat race in the direction of the stairs when the door first flew open, but Aniki did.

When the door slammed shut behind him with a force that rattled the wall, Aniki did naught but grin in delight.

The old, hot-tempered Rosto was back.

And the plan was going well.

* * *

Down in the main hall of the Dancing Dove Beka stood, looking at the large man in front of her. He was heavily muscled with hands that looked strong enough to squash a melon- or an unfortunate person's head.

"Are you callin' me a _liar_?" he asked gruffly.

Standing with her feet apart but firmly planted, she met his gaze squarely. "Once a cheatin' Rat, always a cheatin' Rat."

Josef roared.

Rosto, coming down the stairs, cursed.

Beka fell back into a fighting stance, ready to block any blows that came her way. Josef brought his arm back as if to strike her. Beka tensed.

Suddenly she was pulled aside by a strong arm wrapping around her waist. Her hands collided against something solid. Surprised, she looked up to see Rosto looking down at her. It was his arm that had her around the waist- and his chest that her hands were against. He did not look happy.

"What do you think you're doing?" he ground out, his jaw clenched.

"She's accusin' me of cheatin', tha's what she's doin'!" said Josef, recovering from Rosto's interference. He was about as happy as Rosto was.

Rosto glanced up to look at his angry rusher.

"She's tryin' to cheat me outta some coin!"

Rosto looked back down at Beka. His face was as set as stone, his eyes as dark as an on-coming storm. "How much does she owe you?" he asked Josef, his hard gaze still on Beka.

"_He's_ the one that owes me-" Beka started but she was cut off by Rosto.

"How much?" he asked Josef again, ignoring Beka. Removing her hands from his chest, Rosto moved away from Beka and reached for some coin.

As Rosto paid Josef, Beka started to protest. "But, Rosto he chea-" He silenced her with a glare.

Then, after apologizing to a now-satisfied Josef, Rosto grabbed Beka by the arm and pulled her out of the Dove before she could say anymore, his frustration evident.

Beka resumed her protesting, but Rosto was so angry he did not seem to notice as he pulled her outside, towing her across the street to Mistress Trout's lodgings. He said nothing, his broad shoulders tense.

As Rosto pulled her toward the staircase inside her lodgings, Beka stopped and pulled her arm free of his grasp. "What are you doing? It was my money that he tried to steal, Rosto. I was doing fine on my own. As a matter of fact I should go back there right now and-"

With a growl of frustration, Rosto bent over and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Surprised, Beka had no opportunity to react as he carried her up the stairs with purposeful strides.

She made little protest as he kicked open the door to her room.

Inside, Achoo bounded over to greet them, jumping at Beka's feet as if it were a game.

Pounce, looking up from licking his paws, hopped off the bed he had been sitting on and sauntered toward the door. "I guess this is my cue to leave," he said in typical Pounce-like fashion. As he passed Achoo, he remarked, "You too. These are human games they play."

Achoo whined for a moment before following Pounce out the still-open door.

Rosto paid the animals no heed. Trudging into the room, Beka still thrown over his shoulder, he unceremoniously dumped her on the bed.

Beka scrambled to sit up, looking up just in time to see Rosto heading toward her open door.

Then, as if changing his mind, Rosto cursed and slammed the door shut. Rounding on her he asked hotly, "What in Mithros' name were you doing? Were you _trying_ to get yourself killed?"

Beka began to speak but Rosto interrupted her as if she had never spoken. "Because if you want, next time I'll just leave you for Josef to kill with his bare hands!"

"I don't need you to protect me," Beka told him calmly.

Rosto's eyes flared with anger. "Oh, so coves like Josef can hurt you over a silly dice game?"

"I can take care of mysel-"

"_Have you seen the size of that Rat_? He could squash a small mot like you with his own_ bare hands_!"

She had indeed noticed. Just like she was now noticing that there was something attractive about a man that gets so angered over one's safety. She watched the man in front of her with undisguised admiration as he ranted on, wondering how he would react when he told her the whole thing with Josef was put on.

"But it's not your job to protect me, Rosto."

The look he gave her told Beka he thought otherwise. "Not protect- Beka that man could have killed you! Did you just expect me to sit around and watch it happen? I had to protect you! That's what you do for the people you love, Beka!" he shouted without thought.

He stopped and looked away, mentally cursing himself. He had meant to scold her, not declare his love. Again.

Shaking his head, Rosto turned again toward the door. "I guess it's just my curst luck to have fallen in love with such a mot who always tries to do what's right and thinks naught about her own safety. One that'll do what she wants to do no matter how much you try and stop her. I suppose I better leave before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Beka immediately jumped up as he reached for the door handle. "Rosto-!" she called.

He tried the door. It was locked.

"Kora…locked it," she explained quietly when he turned to look at her. "With her magic. Only I can open it."

"Why would she…?" His question trailed off as Beka stepped closer to him. She was shy all of a sudden. For some silly reason, hope swelled inside of him at the sight of her.

He turned away abruptly, all too aware of her nearness and the emotions it aroused. "Then open the door so I can be of no more bother to you-"

"Rosto."

The way she said his name caused him turn around again. He was surprised to find her standing right in front of him, looking at him. The hope returned within him.

Not wanting his hopes to be crushed, he again tried to dampen the feeling by telling her to open the door. But he was only halfway through what he wanted to say when Beka snaked her arms around his neck and- standing up slightly on her toes- brought her lips up to meet his own.

Rosto barely had time to register what was happening before she pulled away. Torn between asking her how that had all come about and crushing his lips to hers, Rosto stared.

Uncomfortable under his gaze, Beka ducked her head, a hint of red touching her cheeks. Under any other circumstances, Rosto would have smiled upon seeing that, but he was too dumbfounded to notice.

"Kora, Aniki, and I," she said quietly, unable meeting his gaze, "we concocted the whole thing with Josef this morning. Aniki paid him off to simulate the whole fight. Coin-loving coves can always be bought. I figured the only way I could get you to talk to me again would be to do something like that. And when I got you up here, I didn't want you to leave-" She stopped and took a deep breath. "I didn't want you to leave before I had the chance to tell you that I love you."

Rosto stiffened. She said it quickly but there was no mistaking what she had said. Beka loved him. Beka _loved_ him.

Misinterpreting his silence, she rattled on. "And I can understand if you're angry now about the whole Josef thing and the way I've treated you in the past. You're right. You aren't like my Ma's rushers, it's just taken me a long to time to acknowledge that, and I'm sorry. If you never forgive me, that's fine. You're a fine man, Rosto the Piper. A finer man than most any I've met, and I just wanted you to know that."

Again, she was met with silence.

After a moment, she stepped around him, not daring to meet his gaze. "Let me get the door for you," she said quietly.

Hearing the dejected tone in her voice that she tried so well to hide, Rosto quickly snapped out of his shock, and as she placed her hand on the door handle, his hand quickly shot out to cover hers. Beka felt the warmth of his body behind her, inches away from her own, as his thumb gently stroked the back of her hand. When he spoke, she felt his breath on her cheek.

"Beka," he breathed.

Unsure of what to do, she just stood there until he commanded her softly, "Look at me, Beka."

She turned and Rosto gently raised her chin with his knuckle.

"You silly gixie," he told her with a shake of his head. "Most mots try to get a man's attention through flirting and soft touches. Instead, you throw yourself into the path of one of the deadliest coves in the city. You're cracked, do you know that?" He took her hand and raised it to his lips. "And I love you all the more for it," he said in a low voice as he brushed his lips across the back of her hand.

It was Beka's turn to stare.

Rosto lifted his hand and slowly ran his fingers across her cheek, his eyes never leaving hers. "I felt like a looby when it seemed like you didn't return my feelings. Did you not wonder why I wasn't showing up to breakfast?"

"I did wonder," she said, distracted by his warm touch. "I assumed you hated me after I said all those things about you."

Tilting her chin up, Rosto looked down at her. "I thought you couldn't stand the sight of _me_. After that fight we had, and last night when you left the Dove, and then this morning with Josef- I thought the gods were punishing me, having the woman I love not being able to stand me."

"I was scared," she said, looking down again. "Scared to love you."

He tugged the hand he held, gently wrapping an arm around her as he brought his face close to hers. "You're scared to love me, yet you voluntarily put your life in danger every night for the safety of the city. You _are_ cracked." He chuckled. "And loving me will be the easiest thing you do. I'm very easy to please. And if anyone tries to hurt my Beka, they can expect a quick visit to the Black God himself."

She looked up into his humor-filled eyes. "I've told you afore, I belong to no one, you big white-haired looby. Especially to such an older man as yourself." The laughter in her eyes belied her serious tone.

Rosto chuckled deeply. "Yes, but you have yet to experience the advantages of having an older man, love," he said in a rough voice. "You'll soon be thanking the difference in our ages."

The wicked gleam in his eyes set her heart pounding.

"Well then," she said softly. "Mayhap it's time you demonstrated some of these advantages."

The smile on his face reflected how he felt. He had never felt so happy. "I thought you'd never ask."

Then, placing a hand behind her head, he brought their lips together. Beka clung to him, matching his kisses with her own, breathing in the scent that was Rosto. When his lips moved to her neck and then up toward her ear, she gasped his name as he whispered in her ear.

Rosto chuckled roughly.

Outside, on the other side of the door, Pounce got to his feet. "Come, Achoo," he beckoned to the hound still sitting outside the door. "I have a feeling we'll be on our own for the midday meal."

Realizing he was not being followed as he reached the top of the stairs, Pounce looked back. Seeing Achoo still at the door, Pounce baited, "I think Kora's out in her herb garden…"

Immediately, Achoo hopped up and bounded for the stairs. Pounce followed at a more leisurely pace, shaking his head. "Silly pup."

Meanwhile, the door to Beka's quarters went unguarded- and unopened- for many hours…

* * *

**A/N: To be continued in a third fic…. :P**

**Thanks everyone for reading!!! I'll try to get the first chapter to the next fic up as soon as I can (probably won't be till after the first of the year though seeing as how the holidays and the end-of-semester crunch are coming up)! Also I may write a short something in between. I haven't decided yet.**

**Message me if you have any questions or want to talk. I'm also an active moderator on three forum boards (All About DOM, The Men of Tortall, and Beka and the Rogue) so feel free to drop in and say something! New voices are always welcome :) (The links to each forum are on my profile page if you're interested!) **

**Thanks!! **


End file.
